


Идеальный мужчина

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Falling In Love, Serial Killers, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: У каждой женщины существует свой идеал мужчины. Тем более он есть у писателя Саманты Леруа. Ее новый знакомый словно сошел со страниц ее романа. Только вот пишет она детективы, а значит и ее жизнь, как и страницы рукописи, наполнится мертвыми телами убитых женщин, а подозреваемым в серийных преступлениях будет выступать... ее возлюбленный.





	Идеальный мужчина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/gifts).

«_ Это была идеальная жертва. Красивая, умная, смелая… Любимая и любящая. В общем, само совершенство. _

_ Убийца вытащил нож и срезал у лежащей перед ним на мокром асфальте женщины длинную прядь светлых волос. Где-то вдалеке раздался вой сирен, но он знал, что и в этот раз едут не за ним. Мужчина в последний раз взглянул на дело рук своих и растворился в темноте… _»

Писательница откинулась на спинку кресла и перечитала последний абзац. Рука потянулась стереть написанное.

Вот уже больше двух месяцев Сэм Леруа тянула со сдачей нового романа. Из издательства названивали с периодичностью раз в неделю, пытаясь выяснить, когда известный автор порадует своих читателей новым бестселлером. Сначала сыпалась лесть, теперь в ход уже шли угрозы. Но женщина ничего не могла с собой поделать. Славившаяся своей фантазией, а главное скоростью написания книг, Сэм впервые страдала от отсутствия вдохновения – словно музы взяли отпуск, а Пегас улетел на дальнее пастбище. Новый роман застревал на каждой второй строчке. Ежедневно женщина садилась перед компьютером и пыталась заставить написать хоть предложение. Сначала у нее был план: глава в день, затем норма снизилась до пары страниц, а сейчас за счастье считались несколько абзацев, да и те давались с большим трудом.

Ее главный герой с трудом продирался через моральные дилеммы и трупы своих подружек. Читать о его страданиях было невыносимо даже самому автору, читателей же стоило только пожалеть. Куда живее и харизматичнее получался маньяк, правда, он был личностью увлекающейся, и мертвые тела множились в геометрической прогрессии. Сюжет потерял всякую логику и стройность действия. Сэм уже мечтала лишь об одном: чтобы хоть кто-то избавил ее от этой каторги и вернул радость жизни.

Иногда высшие силы проникаются к вам сочувствием, и неожиданно ваши желания исполняются. И тогда раздается нежданный звонок, которого уже не ждали.

— Саманта, — раздалось в трубке радостное щебетание. — Ты все хандришь? Заканчивай! Приходи к Томá, выпьем, поболтаем. «Не хочу» за ответ не принимается. Жду.

Сэм даже не успела и слова вставить в этот мини-монолог. Вики всегда отличалась буйным темпераментом и веселым легкомыслием. Младше всего на пару лет, она выглядела форменной девчонкой рядом с любой из бывших сокурсниц. Когда они с Сэм стали полноправными журналистами, их характеры определили направление их дальнейших работ: Вики стала одной из самых известных модных обозревателей и светских львиц, а Саманта начала делать карьеру в отделе криминальных новостей. В какой-то момент ей пришло в голову, что насмотревшись на чужие преступления она вполне может создать свое, идеальное по задумке и исполнению. С этого шага началась ее писательская карьера. Саманта Леруа превратилась в Сэма Леруа, так как издателю изначально показалось, что мужское имя на обложке детектива будет вызывать больше доверия. Первый тираж разошелся довольно быстро, и о новом авторе заговорили. Второй роман был принят еще более благосклонно, к третьему Сэм считалась уже одним из лучших авторов детективов в стране. Нельзя сказать, что она в одночасье проснулась знаменитой и богатой, но удача сопутствовала ей. И это был неоспоримый факт.

Сэм с детства обладала способностью к логике и анализу, и мама прочила ей карьеру финансиста. Так что свои сюжеты она выстраивала, подобно математическим формулам. От отца девушка приобрела страсть к чтению, книги казались ей лучшим подарком, и потому ей нравилось играть словами, что делало ее слог очень образным. Кроме того она была женщиной, пусть и не влюбчивой, но увлекающейся, оттого в ее романах было много различных эмоций. Этот коктейль был настолько гармоничным, что ненасытные читатели не могли остановиться и требовали все больше и больше.

Первые несколько лет Сэм удавалось удовлетворять их аппетиты, но сейчас наступил кризис. Мысль о том, что такие периоды посещают всех творческих людей, и даже великие были подвержены им, а не то что современные беллетристы, уже не успокаивала. Чем больше Сэм начинала нервничать, тем тяжелее ей становилось. Может Вики и была права, нужно отвлечься, и тогда все придет в норму. Женщина посмотрела на монитор, горестно вздохнула, но все же сохранила написанный кусок. Через пару минут она уже была занята сборами, а еще через четверть часа села за руль синего «Ауди», купленного с последнего гонорара. Через полчаса Сэм припарковывалась у заведения Тома.

Этот кафе-бар пользовался популярностью среди богемы. Его основными посетителями были актеры и околотеатральная публика, творцы и дельцы от кино, модели и модельеры, разношерстная пишущая братия, вольные художники, а также те, кто считает себя таковыми. По вечерам здесь бывало очень шумно, случались даже драки, но днем это было спокойное место, где можно было вкусно пообедать и побеседовать по делам или по душам. Томá был приветливым хозяином, идущим навстречу своим гостям. Сэм иногда удивлялась, как ему еще удается держаться на плаву. Он спокойно открывал кредиты большинству из своих постоянных посетителей, все стены были увешаны отданными в счет долга картинами, представляя собой самую странную в городе арт-галерею. Также он устраивал дебюты для начинающих актеров и певцов на импровизированной сцене в глубине зальчика. За все это Тома пользовался заслуженным уважением и славой богемного трактирщика. Сэм давно была знакома с этим седовласым мужчиной и по своему любила его, а он платил ей взаимностью.

— Здравствуй, красавица! — приветствовал он ее.

— Здравствуй, Тома! — Сэм перегнулась через стойку и чмокнула мужчину в щеку. — Как бизнес?

— Процветает. Я тут одного мальчика подобрал. Начинающий актер, подрабатывает у меня официантом. Очень талантливый. Не желаешь посмотреть?

— Тома, ты говоришь как сутенер, расхваливающий свой товар.

— Тебе бы все шутить. У мальчика впереди будущее. Зайди, посмотри, он вечером будет выступать у меня.

— Ладно, дорогой, посмотрим, а пока меня тут кто-то дожидается.

— Да, Вики уже час с лишним опустошает мои запасы мартини. Присоединишься к ее меню?

— Пожалуй, только внеси в мой заказ что-нибудь более сытное. Хоть салат какой-нибудь.

— Есть чудная запеченная рыба.

— Рыба? С мартини?

— Мартини пойдет вместо аперитива, а к рыбе хорошее белое вино.

— Искуситель! Уговорил, давай. С тобой невозможно выдержать никакую диету.

— Милая, — голос Тома спустился на октаву и в нем появились бархатные нотки опытного соблазнителя. — Зачем тебе эти пытки голодом, ты и так прекрасна. Если бы я был художником или скульптором, я бы заполонил твоими копиями весь мир, чтобы вернуть ему память о классической женской красоте.

Его взгляд пробежался по довольно пышным для настоящего времени формам, и Саманту окутало теплом с головы до ног.

— Умеешь же ты говорить женщинам комплименты.

Тома рассмеялся и продолжил уже своим обычным голосом:

— Дорогая, я уже насмотрелся на вешалок, которые называются моделями. И до сих пор не могу понять, что привлекательного в тощей батарее, по которой можно только анатомию изучать. Или эти… “унисекс”. С такой ложишься в постель и каждый раз боишься ошибиться в половой принадлежности партнера. Я, наверное, все же стар и люблю четко осознавать, кого ласкаю в темноте.

— Ты не стар, ты просто романтичен, — Сэм почувствовала, что несколькими словами Тома поднял ей настроение и пожалела, что давно не навещала его. А ведь можно было плюнуть на принципы и забраться в его постель. В конце концов, если не ладится работа, можно начать налаживать личную жизнь.

— Ладно, красавица, иди, садись, сейчас тебе принесут твой мартини, а я пока скажу запечь тебе форель.

Сэм благодарно улыбнулась мужчине и направилась к дальнему столику, где в компании мобильного телефона ее дожидалась Вики. Увидев подругу, изящная блондинка сразу же свернула разговор и застонала капризным голоском:

— Саманта, ну сколько можно тебя ждать! Мне же нельзя столько пить!

— А тебя никто не заставлял, — Сэм поцеловала подругу и устроилась напротив. Дневной официант по имени Мигель поставил заказанный мартини на стол и удалился, оставив женщин одних.

— Ну, рассказывай, как твои дела? Я тут была в издательстве и слышала, как Питер орал на тебя. По какому поводу сыр-бор?

— Творческий застой, чего издатель знать не желает, — пожала плечами Сэм и пожаловалась: — Он даже предложил нанять «негров», которые будут писать за меня, а мне останется только стилизовать.

— И что ты теряешься? — возмутилась верная подруга. — Производительность вырастет, деньги потекут рекой, у тебя будет больше свободного времени и меньше причин для хандры.

— Вики, не издевайся, ты же знаешь...

— Знаю, и тебя знаю, перфекционистка несчастная. Все сама, и нет предела совершенству. Ладно, с работой вроде все ясно, что на личном фронте?

— Какой личный фронт, если от меня даже музы разбежались? — посетовала Сэм.

— Да, подруга, пора тебя спасать. В общем вечером здесь собирается бомонд, Тома небось тебе уже хвастался своим новым «приобретением»? Так что приходи вечером, будем слушать и смотреть, а кроме того здесь будут мужчины, которые быстро вправят тебе мозги.

— Это кто это тут может «вправить мне мозги», я же и так их всех знаю, как облупленных?

— Ну, не знаю, за последнее время тут много новеньких, так что можно будет и поискать кого-нибудь. Опиши мне свои идеал, я же для тебя, подруга, расстараюсь. Если тут никого не найдем, то я тебе со стороны кого угодно достану.

— Нет у меня идеала.

— Такого не бывает, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Вики. — Ты женщина, кроме того, творческих кровей, значит у тебя просто обязан быть идеал. Я тут читала твои книги...

— Да неужели?!

— Представляешь, действительно читала. Не от большого уважения, а просто, чтобы убить время в самолете. Но представляешь — понравилось.

— Я рада, что тебе понравилось хоть что-то, выходящее за рамки глянцевых журналов.

— Какая же ты язва! Но бог с тобой, я не об этом. Я пробежалась по всем твоим романам и вывела одну закономерность. Самые твои соблазнительные персонажи, — мужчины, естественно, — имеют несколько общих качеств: и в характере, и во внешности. Они высокие, чаще темноволосые, с огромными темными глазами, пушистыми ресницами и пухлыми губами, с достаточно развитой мускулатурой, но не перекаченные. Я ничего не упустила?

— В целом нет, — улыбнулась писательница и тут же опротестовала все вышесказанное. — Но это обычный мужской образ, на который покупается большинство и писателей, и читателей.

— Ладно, — согласилась с ней Вики, — но у тебя эта внешность сочетается с острым умом, чувством юмора и верностью.

— Мечта любой женщины, — парировала Сэм.

— Да, но не у каждой женщины мужской идеал содержит таких внутренних тараканов. Ты заметила, что у тебя ярлыки «положительный» и «отрицательный» можно с чистой совестью ставить в кавычки. Полицейские и детективы в твоих романах снабжены таким багажом внутренних проблем, что им остается только посочувствовать. Зато маньяки и убийцы на их фоне — вполне милые ребята с одним маленьким недостатком в виде тяги к преступлениям. 

— Я в шоке! Вики, ты решила заделаться литературным критиком? Или тебе не дают покоя лавры психоаналитика?

— Ты все-таки порядочная язва, — вздохнула Вики. — Я это все к тому, что мужчину тебе надо.

— Это твое лекарство от всех болезней не подходит всем и каждому.

— Да, для Тома, например, лучше поискать фигуристую мадонну, — рассмеялась Вики, которая была в курсе предпочтений здешнего хозяина. — Но тебе точно нужен мужчина, уж поверь моему опыту. Хотя бы на день.

— Почему именно на день?

— Да хоть на час, — отмахнулась добрая подруга. — Но этот час ты должна провести так, чтобы даже через десять лет ты вспоминала об этом феерическом трахе.

— Как у тебя все просто, — вздохнула Сэм. — Ты же знаешь, что я не умею бросаться с головой в такие отношения.

— Именно потому она у тебя и болит. Нужно смотреть на жизнь проще. В общем так, подруга, жду тебя вечером, во всей красе. Буду тебя знакомить с мужчинами и тем самым исправлять твою жизнь к лучшему.

Если Вики вбила себе что-то в голову, то переубедить ее становилось невозможно, поэтому после обеда Сэм отправилась по магазинам, чтобы присмотреть себе на вечер обновку. Что-то в меру строгое, в меру легкомысленное, и производящее сногсшибательный эффект...

Вечером заведение Тома было переполнено посетителями, и Сэм пришлось постараться, чтобы пробиться вперед, к столику у сцены, где уже восседала Вики в компании двух кавалеров.

— Сэм, наконец-то, я уж думала, что ты опять сбежишь в свою берлогу. Надеюсь, моего брата Эрика ты помнишь. Он так точно не забыл вашей встречи. – Вики довольно рассмеялась, видя смущение молодого человека. Сэм с интересом посмотрела на Эрика, которого не видела уже больше года. Младший брат Вики был так же строен и красив, как и его сестра, но обладал куда более спокойным нравом и казался куда серьезнее этой легкомысленной особы. Сэм знала, что Эрик профессионально занялся музыкой и теперь часто пропадал то в студии, то на гастролях. Их группа исполняла странную смесь готического рока, фолка и еще чего-то, чему Сэм не находила определения, хотя ей это было простительно, она вообще не была сильна в музыкальных терминах. Зато женщина могла точно сказать, что эта музыка была ей по вкусу, и она всячески старалась поддерживать Эрика в его спорах с домашними, которые никак не понимали увлечений сына и брата. Кроме того, ей нравился этот белокурый менестрель, который мог заворожить ее сердце лирической балладой, исполненной под гитару. Не раз он, еще в бытность студентом, сбегал к старшей подруге, чтобы просто отвлечься от ссор в семье. Когда же у него вышло задуманное и о его группе заговорили, как о новом открытии в музыкальном мире, родители смирились с данностью и оставили парня в покое. Потом и он, и Сэм с головой ушли в собственную работу и перестали встречаться. Теперь же Эрик сидел рядом и смущенно улыбался старой подруге, всем своим видом показывая, как он рад видеть ее снова.

— Эй, голубки, потом будете ворковать, — Вики оборвала любую их попытку поговорить и ткнула пальцем в другого сопровождающего ее мужчину. Он был куда старше и ее, и даже Саманты. – Это Александр, один из лучших мужчин на земле. Он красив, умен, богат и щедр.

Сэм внимательно посмотрела на угрюмое лицо Александра. Все вышеперечисленное могло быть правдой только наполовину. Определенно, мужчина был богат, об этом кричало практически все в его виде, начиная от дорогого костюма до шелкового платочка в кармашке пиджака. Возможно, он был щедр, по крайней мере, у Вики всегда был талант вытягивать подарки у своих поклонников. Зная подругу, Сэм заподозрила, что Александр мог быть отличным любовником, так как с другим Вики не стала бы долго встречаться. А это было явно не первое их свидание. Но красивым или умным Сэм вряд ли бы назвала этого коренастого, похожего на тролля самца. Хотя кто-то из знакомых и убеждал ее в том, что мужчина может быть лишь чуть красивее обезьяны, но творческая натура писателя противилась этому изо всех сил, поэтому Сэм ограничилась коротким кивком и перенесла все свое внимание на сцену, где уже начинало что-то происходить.

Новое «приобретение» Тома выглядело очень презентабельно. Молодой человек в темно-красной рубашке появился в круге света и молча замер без движения. Зал потихоньку стал смолкать. Дождавшись тишины, актер начал говорить, именно говорить, а не читать заученный монолог. Он разговаривал с самим собой и с залом, его голос был тих, но каждый издаваемый им звук буквально проникал в душу слушателей. Движения актера были скупы, но каждый их них был оправдан. Монологи сменялись: Шекспир и Достоевский, Саган и По, Бодлер и Данте. Зрители замерли, заворожено взирая на это чудо. Когда же актер поклонился и покинул сцену, зал разразился бурными аплодисментами. Это поистине был талант, который грешно было закапывать в землю. Сэм была уверена, что этот мальчик не долго пробудет у Тома, о чем она и не замедлила сказать ему самому.

— Пусть, — отмахнулся он. — В конце концов, его судьба на сцене играть, а не столы протирать. Официантов много, а Актеров мало. Нужно быть извергом, чтобы не дать мальчишке шанс.

— Тома, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты настоящий человек? — растроганно спросила Сэм.

— Помнится, ты и говорила, после прошлого представления. Странно, красавица, что при всей своей жесткости ты умудряешься еще быть так наивна. На тебя так легко произвести впечатление. Хотя, кажется, ты на своей работе насмотрелась всякого.

— Может, именно поэтому мне трудно верить в простые человеческие отношения. Так что ты для меня как глоток свежего воздуха в здешнем смоге.

— Очень образно, — рассмеялся Тома. – Теперь понятно, почему ты такой хороший писатель. Только тебе нужно срочно что-то сделать со своей личной жизнью.

— И я об этом, — встряла в разговор Вики. – Может, познакомишь нашу Убийственную Леди с каким-нибудь положительным мужчиной?

— Положительный здесь только я, и то потому что не являюсь здешней богемой. Так что лучше вам поискать кого-нибудь подальше отсюда.

— Правильно, значит, мы идем в ночной клуб, — вынесла свой вердикт Вики и, не слушая ничьих возражений, потащила всех к выходу.

Ночной клуб «Сладкие сны» находился в нескольких кварталах от заведения Тома. Для Сэм он был совсем неизвестен, так что сидящий рядом Эрик с радостью показывал дорогу.

— Откуда ты знаешь это заведение и что мне стоит там ожидать?

— Откуда столько подозрения от девушки, которую лишь несколько минут назад назвали наивной? – рассмеялся Эрик.

— Именно чтобы больше не называли. Колись.

— Да ладно тебе. Хорошее место, почти спокойное. Мы там играем время от времени, а еще я там подрабатываю.

— Можно поинтересоваться кем?

— Можно, но я могу и не ответить. Хотя… — махнул рукой Эрик, — ты все равно скоро узнаешь.

— Неужели есть что-то, что я о тебе еще не знаю? — шутливо поинтересовалась Сэм, но припомнив, сколько они не общались, забеспокоилась. — Только не говори мне, что ты занялся криминальной деятельностью?

— Нет, все совершенно легально, — успокоил ее Эрик. — Я подрабатываю компаньоном.

— Кем?! – Сэм чуть не врезалась в едущую впереди машину. Такого поворота событий она не ожидала.

— Компаньоном, — спокойно повторил молодой человек. — Вполне мирное занятие.

— Как и проституция, — возмутилась бывший криминальных репортер.

— Вот от тебя я такого не ожидал, — обиделся Эрик и резко продолжил: — Я не продаюсь. А вот поговорить с гостями и раскрутить их на выпивку, это вполне невинно. Тебе не кажется, что это далеко от занятия шлюхи?

— Если только это не прелюдия к дальнейшему развитию противоправных отношений.

Сэм уже сама понимала, что погорячилась и что рискует сильно обидеть приятеля, но не могла уже остановиться в своих обвинениях. Ей хотелось услышать, как он будет оправдываться, и Эрик не обманул ее в ожиданиях.

— Нет. Мы только разговариваем, немного флиртуем и ничего больше. А потом получаем свой процент от продаж в баре. Можно сказать, что мы кто-то наподобие официантов.

— Тогда бы ты и говорил, что официант.

— Сэм, я думал, ты меня поймешь. Ни родителям, ни Вики ничего знать не нужно, но тебе я привык говорить правду. Это действительно совершенно невинно.

— Ладно. Извини меня. Мне не следовало на тебя так набрасываться, — наконец, признала Сэм.

— Ты что-то нервная стала, — подколол ее Эрик, на что Сэм только вздохнула.

— Творческий кризис доконал.

— Тогда тебе и вправду надо отвлечься. Выпей, потанцуй, познакомься с кем-нибудь.

— С каким-нибудь компаньоном?

— Нет, тебя я разводить не дам. Но в клубе всегда можно встретить интересных людей, было бы желание.

Особого желания у Сэм как раз и не было, так что она заказала себе джина с тоником и пристроилась за стойкой, предоставив своим спутникам веселиться без нее. Между делом она оглядывала помещение ночного клуба и удивлялась странной его фантазии владельцев. Бар, в котором она расположилась, находился на втором ярусе и не был виден снизу, тогда как весь первый этаж был отдан танцующим. Теперь она поняла идею привлечения на работу компаньонов. Молодые люди и девушки очень яркой внешности мелькали среди толпы и, привлекая к себе внимание, так или иначе приводили барменам новые жертвы. Выбор напитков в баре был не слишком богат, а названия коктейлей вызывали легкую дрожь отвращения, но компаньоны знали свое дело, и барная стойка и несколько стоящих рядом столиков никогда не пустовали. Сэм удалось понаблюдать за работой Эрика и его коллег, и она мысленно извинилась за свои подозрения.

После третьего стакана алкоголя ее потянуло на свежий воздух, и она начала свой спуск по крутой лестнице.

Его Сэм заметила сразу. Это был крайне привлекательный для нее мужчина. Высокий и стройный, он двигался среди танцующих с грациозностью и мягкостью большой кошки. Даже с расстояния и в мерцающем свете Сэм разглядела его оливковую кожу, сохранившую натуральный загар. Женщина почему-то была уверена, что такой оттенок не мог быть достигнут в солярии, а скорее говорил о жарком южном солнце. Темные вьющиеся волосы мягко спускались на шею, но не ниже. Сэм не любила мужчин с длинными волосам, но данная прическа показалась ей идеальной. Когда же этот красавец приблизился к лестнице Сэм почувствовала себя маленьким и уязвимым кроликом перед завораживающим взглядом змеи. Его каре-зеленые глаза в окружении черных ресниц манили своей глубиной. А его голос словно бархатом прошелся по позвоночнику, когда он спросил:

— Так вы проводите меня к бару, или сначала согласитесь потанцевать со мной?

Пораженная женщина хотела бы узнать, как такой мужчина может танцевать, но была не уверена в стойкости своих подкашивающихся ног. Она махнула в сторону бара, молча предлагая ему двигаться в этом направлении.

— Вы же не бросите меня одного на растерзание навязчивых барменов?

Голос незнакомца творил с женским естеством Сэм что-то немыслимое. Она ничего не могла возразить ему и, молча развернувшись, отправилась обратно к бару.

— Вы не подскажете, что здесь можно выпить? — незнакомец снова попытался завязать разговор.

— Мартини или джин, они здесь вполне приличны. Коктейли я не пробовала и вам не советую, — прервала свое молчание Сэм.

— Не совсем патриотично для работающей здесь, — улыбнулся мужчина. Его улыбка лишь усугубила и без того общее обалдение женщины. Все тело охватила легкая дрожь предчувствия чувственного удовольствия.

— С чего вы решили, что я здесь работаю?

— Вы очень красивы, кажется, такое требование выдвигается к здешним компаньонам.

— Ошибаетесь, — смущенно промямлила Сэм.

— В чем именно? В том что вы красавица или в требованиях здешних владельцев к своему персоналу? – снова улыбнулся мужчина.

— В том, что я отношусь к компаньонам, — от такой наглости Сэм начала возвращаться в свое обычное состояние, в котором она за словом в карман не лезла. Очарованность этим представителем сильного пола не прошла, но она, по крайней мере, приобрела какие-то рамки. — Я просто пришла отдохнуть, — пояснила женщина, предупреждая дальнейшие догадки.

— Я рад этому, так как слышал, что компаньонам не позволено поддерживать близких отношений со своими гостями.

— А вы рассчитываете сразу на близкие отношения? – язвительно поинтересовалась женщина. Эта словесная перепалка начала доставлять ей удовольствие.

— Я на них надеюсь, — спокойно парировал мужчина и протянул руку для знакомства. — Позвольте представиться, Дэвид Каро. А как вас звать, прекрасная незнакомка?

— Саманта, — «прекрасная незнакомка» вложила свои пальцы в подставленную ладонь.

— Просто Саманта? – переспросил мужчина.

— Саманта Леруа, — призналась Сэм. Ей не хотелось называться общеизвестным именем, чтобы дальнейшее никак не было связано с ее писательской карьерой. Полное имя было ей непривычно, но оно давало Сэм возможность хоть несколько минут побыть просто женщиной, одной из многих.

— Очень приятно, — ответил Дэвид и склонился к женской руке. Когда мягкие полные губы коснулись ее пальцев, Сэм замерла подобно соляному столбу. Ей крайне редко целовали руки. Она знала, что в этом была и часть ее вины, так как она всегда стремилась быть на равных со своими коллегами-мужчинами. А своим друзьям и напарникам руки не целуют – это одно из правил крутых мачо. Так что подобное проявление внимания для Сэм было несколько неожиданным. Вообще этот незнакомец за несколько минут разрушил все устои ее спокойного мирка. И самое удивительное, это нисколько не огорчало всегда рьяно борющуюся за свою территорию Сэм.

Пока женщина пребывала в приятном трансе, бармен уже успел налить ей очередную порцию джина.

— За вас, моя красавица, — произнес тост Дэвид.

— Вы уже уверены, что ваша? – ехидно спросила женщина.

— Пока я не вижу никого, кто мог бы оспорить это утверждение, — в качестве подтверждения Дэвид покрутил головой в поисках соперников.

— А моего согласия спрашивать не нужно?

— Хорошо, спрашиваю: вы согласны быть “моей красавицей” с этого дня и пока смерть не разлучит нас? – лукавство этих губ могло сравниться только с эльфийским.

— Это слишком долго, — рассмеялась Сэм. — Но я могу согласиться на этот вечер, если вы сейчас же пригласите меня танцевать.

Через пару минут они уже танцевали среди таких молодых и энергичных ребят. Сэм уже не помнила, сколько лет отказывала себе в этом простом удовольствии. С тех пор, как закончила университет, она считала себя слишком взрослой для таких развлечений. Слишком взрослой для таких глупостей, как простая радость движения. А теперь ей было так легко отдаться музыке и сильным надежным рукам этого мужчины.

— Это нереально, — прошептала она.

— Реально все, что ты захочешь, — тоном змея-искусителя прошептал ей на ухо Дэвид. – Закрой глаза.

Сэм просто не могла ослушаться этого приказа. И это было фантастически. Чужие руки вели ее, губы продолжали нашептывать ей на ухо какую-то невероятную, но очень возбуждающую чушь, попутно нежно прикасаясь к ставшей такой чувствительной коже. В какой-то момент Сэм просто растворилась в невероятных ощущениях. Все на свете перестало вдруг быть важным за исключением этого танца. Женщина даже не заметила, как исчез ее партнер, музыка и танец поглотили ее…

— Сэм! Сэм!! Сколько ты вчера выпила, подруга?!

Резкий голос в телефонной трубке да еще с утра пораньше усугубил и без того острую головную боль.

— Вики, пожалуйста, не кричи.

— Что, голова болит? – догадалась подруга.

— Не то слово.

— Не мудрено, ты вчера классно оторвалась.

Судя по состоянию, сомневаться в сказанном не приходилось. Последний раз с такой больной головой она просыпалась в лихие студенческие годы. И тогда, как и сейчас, тоже возникала проблема с памятью. Ничего не поделаешь, но эти пробелы в реальности мира придется восполнять за счет чужих воспоминаний, хотя с Вики станется чуть приукрасить события. Не злобы ради, а исключительно для красного словца. Но выбирать не приходилось.

— Ладно, вещай, — скрепя сердце Сэм смирилась с данностью. — Тебе же уже не терпится.

— Я не знаю, с какого момента ты пошла в разнос, так что рассказываю только то, что видела собственными глазами. Догадываюсь, что Эрик бросил тебя у барной стойки, и ты восполняла отсутствие внимания к своей персоне избытком алкоголя. Кстати, я уже высказала Эрику свое «фи». Бросать девушку одну… Мы этому его не учили.

— Не отвлекайся, — Сэм остановила поток возмущений. Если вовремя Вики не прервать, можно будет познакомиться с длинной историей ее семьи. А эта информация была для Сэм не нова.

— В общем, я заметила происходящее, когда твои лихие пляски уже стали демонстрировать на большом экране. Подруга, я не знала, что в тебе спит такой талант стриптизерши.

— И много мне заплатили? – поинтересовалась горе-танцовщица.

— Поищи в трусиках, — посоветовала ей подруга.

— Ничего не шуршит, — Сэм ради приличия даже прошлась рукой по шелку нижнего белья. – Значит, все же это был не слишком хороший стриптиз, потому как профессионалам хорошо платят.

На другом конце провода Вики зашлась радостным смехом.

— Вот пример железной логики, — задыхаясь, смогла она произнести через несколько минут. – Да, до полного стриптиза не дошло, но ты и вправду классно танцуешь. Со стороны это смотрелось завораживающе.

— Может быть. Не помню.

— А что ты помнишь?

— Помню, третий стакан джина с содовой. Потрясающего мужчину по имени Дэвид, который и вытащил меня на танцпол.

— Мужчин я видела с тобой рядом много, но не одного подходящего под это описание. Могу тебя заверить, свое шоу ты устраивала в одиночестве. Хотя желающих его скрасить нашлось немало, это точно.

— И кто этому помешал? Проснулась я, по крайней мере, одна.

— Кто, кроме верной подруги, может спасти твою честь и относительную невинность? Мы чуть ли не с боем отбили тебя от твоих распаленных поклонников, загрузили в машину и привезли домой. Не волнуйся, я лично раздевала тебя.

— Не замечала за тобой таких наклонностей, — не могла не съязвить Сэм, хотя была благодарна Вики за все. Проснуться с незнакомцем в одной постели никогда не входило в ее планы. А, судя по рассказу, этим все и могло кончиться.

— Ладно, язва. Твое спасибо я принимаю. Но ты будешь еще более благодарна, узнав, что я дала ключи от твоей машины Эрику, так что тебе не придется тащиться туда на такси. Кстати, он скоро будет у тебя. Рекомендую принять аспирин, душ и встречать гостя. Кажется, он чувствует себя виноватым, так что можешь крутить им, как хочешь.

— Или мне кажется, или ты стремишься подложить его в мою постель?

— Будем считать, что я мечтаю породниться с великой писательницей.

— Мне еще рано заводить молодых жиголо.

— Зато ему не рано интересоваться девушками, — парировала все возражения Вики и продолжила уже серьезно: — Во всяком случае, это успокоит наших родителей, что их сын не голубой.

— А с чего они это взяли? – удивилась Сэм.

— Он еще ни разу не приводил домой девушек, не упоминал никого, кроме тебя. И большую часть времени проводит среди длинноволосых парней с трудноуловимой сексуальной ориентацией. Так что предки уже начали задумываться.

— А многочисленных поклонниц они в расчет не берут?

— Нет. Они в них не верят.

— Тебе стоит вытащить их на концерт своего брата.

— Ты можешь представить мою маман на рок-концерте?

Сэм рассмеялась, представив эту картину, но головная боль тут же напомнила о себе.

— Ладно, разрешаю воспользоваться своим именем для поддержания порядка и стабильности в семье.

— Спасибо. Ну, ладно, мне уже пора бежать. Александр просыпается, я еще хочу получить немного удовольствия до работы.

Короткие гудки показали, что Вики уже начала претворять свои намерения в действительность. Сэм потянулась, каждой мышцей чувствуя ноющую боль. Может быть, Вики не так много и приврала в своем рассказе. Звонок в дверь не дал женщине возможности поваляться и дальше.

Эрик с порога понял состояние приятельницы, потому без лишних слов загнал ее под контрастный душ. Пока та плескалась, он сделал легкий завтрак и даже сотворил свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок. Узнав про боли, сделал ей массаж, заставив каждую мышцу расслабиться и перестать издеваться над хозяйкой. В общем, Эрик повел себя, как настоящий друг. Он и вправду чувствовал себя виноватым, о чем не преминул сообщить.

— Глупости, Эрик, — успокоила его женщина. – Ты не обязан был сидеть со мной весь вечер.

— Но я же тебя привел…

— Начнем с того, что притащила меня туда твоя сумасшедшая сестрица. Так что никакой вины с твоей стороны нет. Кроме того, я достаточно взрослая девочка, чтобы самой задумываться о последствиях своих поступков.

— Честно говоря, ни разу в жизни я не видел тебя такой, — внезапно произнес Эрик.

— Какой?

— Расслабленной, делающей то, что хочется, а не то, что положено. Это действительно притягивало. Тебе почаще нужно быть такой.

— И потом мучится с головной болью?

— Не обязательно напиваться. Дело ведь не выпивке, а… Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Танцы, музыка – это твоя стихия. То состояние, в котором ты чувствуешь себя естественно.

— Музыка – это твоя стихия, — не согласилась с его выводами Сэм.

— Да, я люблю музыку, я ее понимаю и занимаюсь профессионально, но я, в отличие от слушателей, не могу отдаться ей полностью, ибо всегда буду слышать недочеты и искать несовершенства. То, как ты танцевала… Словно никого не было вокруг. Никого и ничего. Кроме музыки.

— Ты — романтик, Эрик, — промолвила Сэм. Ей было приятно восхищение, выражаемое молодым человеком, но она слышала в его голосе и нотку грусти. У него уже никогда не получится просто наслаждаться музыкой. Он профессионал, или, во всяком случае, он стремится им стать, а значит, вечно будет неудовлетворен. В своей работе он всегда будет находить недочеты, на чужую будет смотреть с ревнивой завистью и раскладывать ее на составляющие. Как писатель, Сэм знала это превосходно. И каким бы ты не был положительным человеком, любому творцу в той или иной степени присущ комплекс Сальери.

После этого их разговор сошел на нет. Вскоре Эрик откланялся и исчез по своим делам. Сэм попыталась сесть за работу, но мысли продолжали бродить где-то вдалеке. В конце концов, плюнув на все, она собралась и отправилась к Тома в поисках еды и общения.

В столь ранние часы богемная таверна, как подчас называли заведение Тома, была практически пуста. Все ее постоянные посетители не были ранними пташками и могли воспринимать мир исключительно со второй половины дня. Но официанты и повара уже были на месте: мало ли кого принесет с утра пораньше. Сам хозяин, как обычно, подгонял своих подчиненных, которые изо всех сил пытались привести кафе-бар в божеский вид после вчерашнего бенефиса. Иногда Сэм удивлялась, когда Тома вообще успевает спать. Он всегда досиживал до последнего клиента и по утрам был первым, кто появлялся на рабочем месте, хотя мог позволить приходить, когда вздумается или вообще не появляться. Со временем женщина пришла к выводу, что для этого трудоголика не существовало ничего, кроме этого бара с его персоналом и посетителями. Они заменяли ему и семью, и досуг. Это заведение было для Тома целым миром, где он был полновластным хозяином. 

— Привет, красавица. Чего-то ты рано сегодня.

— Да вот решила, что готовить мне неохота.

— И правильно. Я вообще не уверен, что ты можешь справиться с чем-то сложнее яичницы и подогретых в микроволновке полуфабрикатов.

— Ну, я еще хорошо умею заказывать еду на дом, — рассмеялась Сэм.

— Угу, пицца и китайская еда, которую и едой назвать-то сложно. Лучше приходи ко мне, я всегда накормлю страждущего.

— Настоящий добрый самаритянин.

— Да, я такой, — самодовольно улыбнулся Тома.

— Если ты будешь так добр и организуешь доставку на дом, то, клянусь, я больше в рот не возьму китайской лапши.

— Ради тебя, красавица, я согласен пойти на любые жертвы. Вот только найду новых официантов, ты же знаешь, они у меня не задерживаются.

— Я так понимаю, вчерашний бенефис прошел «на ура».

— Да, Мишель здесь больше не работает. Насколько я знаю, он уже сегодня должен заключить контракт с Реболло.

— Это один из ведущих театральных агентов, если я не путаю.

— Не путаешь, а главное один из самых удачливых. Его клиенты пользуются большим спросом, так что скоро мы будем говорить, что знали Мишеля Сент-Круа до его всемирной известности, и нам будут безумно завидовать.

— Не знаю, будут ли нам завидовать, — задумчиво протянула Сэм, — но у парнишки и вправду большое будущее, если с ним ничего не произойдет и он не изменится. Харизматичная личность.

— Именно это отличает Актеров от служителей в театре.

— Иногда я думаю, почему ты сам не пошел служить в театр?

— Именно поэтому. Мне никогда не стать Актером, и я четко осознаю это. Ладно, дорогая, устраивайся, мы сейчас тебя накормим.

Пока Тома хлопотал насчет обеда для своей знакомой, Сэм устроилась за столиком у окна. Поглядывая за происходящим на улице, она размышляла о том, с какой неожиданной стороны раскрываются подчас давно знакомые люди. Может, не стоит так упорно искать новых знакомств, а присмотреться к тем, кто рядом. Сколько глубины еще может быть упущено при столь поверхностном знакомстве. Но пока она размышляла о старых связях, новые нашли ее сами…

Его глаза были точно такими, какими Сэм их запомнила — каре-зеленые, цвет лесного ореха. Потом она уже заметила его легкую, слегка ироничную улыбку. Вчерашний незнакомец, неясно откуда взявшийся, без приглашения устроился напротив женщины и, не скрывая своего интереса, рассматривал ее.

— Откуда вы здесь взялись? – вырвалось у Сэм вместо приветствия.

— С улицы, — нагло ответил мужчина.

— Как вы меня нашли?

— А вы уверены, что я пришел сюда исключительно ради нашей встречи?

Сэм смутилась. И вправду, с чего она вдруг решила, что этот мужчина может появиться здесь ради нее. Вчера было время безумств, но оно никогда долго не длиться. Своим исчезновением он показал, что не заинтересован в более близком знакомстве. Но пока она предавалась сожалениям, незнакомец снова улыбнулся и прервал затянувшуюся паузу.

— Наверное, правду говорят о женской интуиции и интуиции автора, а вам присущи обе этих ипостаси. Я все утро потратил на то, чтобы узнать все, что возможно о Саманте Леруа. Это оказалось увлекательным занятием.

— И что же вы узнали? – спросила Сэм, желая подольше слышать этот завораживающий голос, который действовал на нее так возбуждающе. Сэм никогда не испытывала ничего столь эмоционально сильного. Наверное, именно таким голосом обладал библейский змей, уговоривший Еву вкусить запретного плода. Тем временем этот чешуйчатый искуситель, принявший вид красивого мужчины начал перечислять, какую информацию ему удалось получить за столь короткое время.

— Я узнал, что Саманта Леруа является известным автором детективом, что она работала журналистом криминальных новостей. Что она редко дает интервью, не имеет много друзей, хотя круг ее знакомых очень велик. Что она домоседка и крайне не любит, когда ее отвлекают от работы. Еще то, что есть очень мало мест, где можно ее встретить – это заведение одно их них. Так что я рискнул и пришел сюда в надежде встретить здесь интересующую меня женщину.

— Зачем? – Это был вполне разумный вопрос, но ответ был более чем обтекаем.

— Затем, что я люблю отгадывать загадки, а моя вчерашняя прекрасная незнакомка относится к числу самых интригующих тайн.

— Вы умеете говорить комплименты, они полны приятных слов и намеков, но не имеют смысла, — констатировала Сэм и не удержалась от дальнейшего упрека. — Кажется, это вы вчера сбежали, а не я.

— Вы обиделись на меня? – догадался мужчина, и Сэм внезапно поняла, что и вправду испытывала подобные чувства, тем приятнее было дальнейшее поведение ее собеседника – он начал оправдываться: — Простите великодушно. Мне нужно было срочно уйти по делам, но мне не хотелось выводить вас из транса, в который вы, казалось, впали. А когда я вернулся, вас уже и след простыл.

— Вы могли сказать, что уходите. Тогда я не чувствовала бы себя такой дурой, — неожиданно для себя заявила Сэм.

— Простите. Чем я могу загладить свою вину?

— Не знаю. У вас есть предложения? – лукаво поинтересовалась женщина.

— Давайте начнем сначала, будто мы встретились только что и не было никакого недопонимания и нелепых случайностей. – Мужчина поднялся на ноги и, чуть склонившись в поклоне, представился: — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дэвид Каро. Я могу присоединиться к вам?

Впоследствии Сэм с уверенностью могла сказать, что это был один из тех запоминающихся дней, которые с удовольствием вспоминаешь и много лет спустя. Приятный и интересный собеседник, вкусная еда, приправленная легким вином, отсутствие или точнее полное выпадение из памяти каких-либо проблем – что еще нужно для счастья? Дэвид и вправду оказался великолепным рассказчиком, но при этом он владел редким для современного человека качеством – он умел слушать и сопереживать. Сама не замечая того, Сэм начала рассказывать этому, по сути незнакомому, мужчине такие подробности своей жизни, о которых не знал ее психоаналитик, не говоря уже о посторонних людях. Но Дэвид вызывал доверие, которое рациональная составляющая Саманты не могла никак объяснить. Схожесть их вкусов и неприятие одних и тех же явлений вызывало приятное чувство общности. Вообще разговор с Дэвидом в какой-то момент у Сэм начал вызывать ощущение раздвоения личности. Словно ты разговариваешь с самим собой, но только этот внутренний голос звучал куда приятнее и гадостей не сообщал, и видел в тебе исключительно хорошее. Тома уже несколько раз подходил к ним, чтобы удостоверится, что у его гостей есть все, что им нужно для приятного времяпрепровождения, но вскоре, видя их увлеченность друг другом, оставил их в покое.

— Тебе не нужно на работу? – в какой-то момент поинтересовалась Сэм у собеседника, впрочем, не желая, чтобы он сейчас куда-то уходил.

— Нет, у меня свободный график работы.

— И какая же это работа? На вольного художника ты не похож, на писателя, извини, тоже. Больше на банкира, а они обычно народ занятой.

— До банкира я пока не дорос, я всего лишь занимаюсь международной рекламой. И если я не в командировке, то обычно могу сам выкраивать удобное время для работы.

— Здорово. До тех пор пока я не перешла на писательские хлеба, мне приходилось ежедневно ходить на работу. Выезды на места мне нравились, но писать статьи в офисе меня обычно напрягало.

— Я понимаю. Никогда не мог придерживаться в жизни жесткого графика. Жизнь по распорядку – что может быть скучнее.

Сэм с готовностью согласилась.

Когда наступил вечер, и бар заполнился своими обычными посетителями, разговаривать стало сложнее. Было решено продолжить знакомство, но завтра. Сэм, с одной стороны, была огорчена, что Дэвид не напросился к ней в гости, с другой, ей хотелось продлить удовольствие от отношений. Ее опыт показывал, что ничего так не убивает в мужчине интерес к женщине, как быстрый переход к более интенсивному знакомству уже в постели. Поэтому она с радостью дала свой телефон и обещала ждать звонка. Дэвид не заставил себя долго ждать, он позвонил буквально через несколько минут после того, как она переступила порог своего дома. Они проболтали добрый час и расстались, договорившись о завтрашней встрече.

Следующий день был практически идеальным, как и все последующие. Сэм никогда в жизни не чувствовала такого эмоционального подъема. Нет, она не была обижена на свою жизнь. Можно сказать, что судьба всегда благоволила к ней. Родившись в благополучной семье, Саманта с детства не испытывала никаких трудностей. Ребенком она была послушным, а главное, вполне самодостаточным. Ей не нужны были даже выдуманные друзья, хватало и постоянно пополняющейся библиотеки. Хотя это не умаляло того факта, что у нее всегда находилась и партнеры для игр. Ее родители умели дружить и научили этому свою дочь. Редкие выходные обходись без того, чтобы в их доме не собиралась большая компания близких людей. Со многими Уильям Леруа был знаком еще со студенческой скамьи. Занимая пост окружного судьи и глядя на разваливающиеся человеческие жизни, он стремился превратить свой дом в гостеприимную гавань, дающую отдых усталым судам. И друзья ценили это качество его натуры, как и стремление к компромиссам. Его милая Джейн, на которой он женился сразу же после окончания юридического факультета, полностью поддерживала супруга во всех его начинаниях. Единственное на что она не согласилась, став женой подающего надежды молодого прокурора, так это уйти с работы и полностью отдаться домашним хлопотам. Она всегда хотела быть учительницей и не собиралась отказываться от своей мечты. Мадам Леруа, может, и не была идеальной женой и матерью, но ее сердце было открыто для любви, которую хватало и на домашних, и на коллег, и на ее «любимых балбесов», как она звала своих учеников. Так что Саманту ее жизнь всегда устраивала. У нее было пара близких подружек, знакомство с которыми вполне устраивало ее родителей.

Школа ничего не изменила в привычном течении жизни. Девочка умела учиться и даже в какой-то мере любила это. Во всяком случае, новые знания давались ей легко. Учителя перенесли часть уважения к своей коллеге и на ее дочь, а присутствие в школе мамы не давало Саманте выйти за рамки положительного ребенка. Так что сдерживающие эффекты в лице родителей, занимающих не самое последнее место в обществе, позволило девушке благополучно преодолеть большинство подростковых ошибок. Она с раннего возраста научилась думать о последствиях своих поступков и держать свою натуру в узде. Нет, конечно же, бывали моменты, когда ей хотелось пойти в разнос и выплеснуть в мир все, что наболело, но обычно она всю свою агрессию выносила на бумагу.

Еще в школе Саманта начала писать для школьной газеты. Благодаря информации, получаемой от отца и его знакомых, она выдавала такие факты о человеческой жестокости, что не все ее статьи проходили цензуру. Она могла довольно жестко говорить и о подростковой жестокости, и об отклонениях в человеческой психике, и о превышении служебного положения. Вскоре ее стали побаиваться и обходить стороной. Герои ее статей не стремились с ней связываться, памятуя о статусе ее отца. После такой карьеры путь был только один – в журналистику. И нисколько не сомневаясь, Саманта пошла постигать азы выбранной профессии. Иногда она думала, что это был не ее выбор, а стечение обстоятельств. В какой-то момент она уверилась в том, что все же в мире существует такое понятие, как судьба и предопределение. Это помогло ей справится с разочарованием, которое несла ей та часть жизни, которую принято называть «личной».

В любви ей не везло. Она была симпатичной, но довольно одинокой женщиной. Не сказать, что в ее жизни совсем не было места увлечениям. Но ни одна связь не продлилась долго, ни один мужчина не заставил сойти ее с ума, ни одно знакомство не заставило биться сердце быстрее. У нее были любовники, даже бойфренды, но эти романы рано или поздно заканчивались. В какой-то момент Саманта пришла к выводу, что найти то, что люди называют любовью, ей просто не дано. Потом она задумалась о том, что вообще не способна испытывать глубокие чувства к кому бы то ни было. Такой вывод не расстроил, а даже как-то успокоил девушку, позволив ей полностью отдаться карьере сначала журналиста, потом писателя. Мужской псевдоним только расставил все на свои места. Ее жизнь стала наполнена придуманными образами, среди которых не было места никому живому. Такое положение вещей расстраивало ее родителей, которые жаждали нянчить внуков. Устав от постоянных споров, Сэм все реже появлялась дома и созванивалась с отцом только по деловой необходимости, стараясь всячески избегать разговоров с матерью. Ее жизнь наполнилась одиночеством, хотя Сэм большую часть времени даже не задумывалась об этом. Своим немногочисленным друзьям она говорила, что если ей станет скучно, она заведет себе кота. Но пока ее дом был пуст и тих.

И вот в эту размеренную и тщательно выстроенную жизнь вошел удивительный мужчина. Это было чудо, которого Сэм не ждала, но о котором иногда мечтала. Все же она была женщиной, а значит, эмоциональным существом. То, что чувства были спрятаны под маской самодостаточности, ничего не значило для Дэвида. Рядом с ним Саманта буквально превращалась в эмоционального вампира. Она упивалась этим ощущением счастья, интересом в притягательных каре-зеленых глазах, улыбками, даримыми только ей. Этот искуситель, казалось, понимал все происходящее с женщиной и всячески стремился подарить ей все более разнообразные и изысканные впечатления.

Вот уже две недели они встречались каждый день, и Дэвид вез Саманту развлекаться, что в его понимании было прогулкой по городу, посещением музея, галереи или другого подобного заповедника культуры, обедом в хорошем ресторане, а вечером — концерт, светский раут или ночной клуб. Странно, но такая жизнь домоседке Сэм нравилась неимоверно. Хотя она отдавала себе отчет, что все дело было в спутнике, а не в неожиданно изменившихся пристрастиях. Ей льстило внимание других женщин к Дэвиду, она с каким-то садистским удовольствием наслаждалась ревнивыми взглядами, бросаемыми на нее менее удачливыми соперницами. Дэвид же в свою очередь делал все, чтобы у нее даже не возникало сомнения в его выборе.

Но один раз все же ее сердце сжалось от ревности, когда она была вынуждена познакомить Дэвида с Вики. Это был показ моды, на котором светская львица и модный обозреватель Вики Верена присутствовала по долгу службы. Чтобы сделать себе приятное, она обычно присылала Сэм приглашения на подобные мероприятия, правда, чаще всего они оставались нераспечатанными. В этот раз пригласительный билет на две персоны был использован по назначению, о чем Саманта пожалела тут же, как только увидела легкомысленную, но сногсшибательную блондинку в откровенном красном туалете. Услужливое воображение тут же подсунуло ей картину, в которой такие знакомые и уже такие любимые руки с изящными пальцами зарываются в эту белоснежную гриву волос, а потом спускаются ниже с явным намерением сорвать эту шелковую тряпицу, которую по ошибке кто-то назвал платьем. Усилием писательской воли Сэм заставила эти пальцы застыть на шее и сжать ее изо всех сил.

— Привет, я уже не думала, что ты когда-нибудь осчастливишь подобное мероприятие своим присутствием, — защебетала Вики, тем самым вырывая Сэм из ее фантазий.

— Да, вот решили выбраться, посмотреть на людей.

— И себя показать? – понятливо улыбнулась подруга. – Ты замечательно выглядишь. Я всегда говорила, что можешь, когда захочешь.

Оценивающий взгляд известной модницы прошелся по строгому силуэту черного вечернего платья, подчеркивающего все изгибы женской фигуры, при этом скрывая незначительные ее недостатки. Кулон из белого золота аккуратно примостился в ложбинке между полушариями груди. Русые волосы, обычно собранные в хвост, были убраны в высокую прическу, открывая всем высокую шею и аккуратные сережки с бриллиантами из того же комплекта. Тщательно наложенный макияж завершал образ уверенной в своей привлекательности женщины.

— Ты молодец, что пришла. И что пришла не одна, хотя с твоей стороны невежливо не представить меня своему спутнику.

— Дэвид, познакомься, это моя подруга Вики Верена, одна из самых крупных и опасных рыб в здешних водах. А это мой хороший знакомый Дэвид Каро.

Вики тут же сделала стойку, как хорошая гончая, почуявшая дичь. Сэм совсем не понравился ее явный интерес к тому, кого она уже считала своим мужчиной. Она не была собственницей, но сейчас в ней просыпались очень неприятные чувства. Тем временем Вики продолжала допрашивать и откровенно клеить нового привлекательного мужчину, не обращая внимания на подругу.

— И чем же вы занимаетесь в жизни, месье Каро? Или можно Дэвид?

— Можно. Мой бизнес – реклама и информационные технологии, — спокойно отвечал этот объект соперничества двух подруг. Сэм подумалось, что такая ситуация ему не впервой.

— О, это великолепно, — продолжила щебетать Вики. — У нас может быть много общего. Может, оставите мне свою визитку?

Тут Сэм уже была готова ее придушить собственноручно. И только от слов Дэвида зависело, не прибавится ли к ней еще один труп. Но он оказался умнее и наблюдательнее, чем его собеседница, а посему не краснея солгал:

— К сожалению, я не планировал сегодня деловых переговоров, потому визитки у меня с собою нет.

— Тогда может просто ваш телефон? – продолжала настаивать Вики.

— Лучше вы напишите мне свой, я позвоню вам как-нибудь на неделе, когда буду в офисе.

— Хорошо, вот вам моя визитка, а сзади я пишу вам домашний номер, так что звоните в любое время.

Желание убивать становилось просто непреодолимым. Сэм внутренне зарычала, и Дэвид, как всегда, четко уловил ее состояние, поэтому быстро перевел внимание навязчивой блондинки на другой объект.

— Отлично. Кстати, это не вам машет вон тот недовольный господин?

— Ой, это Александр. Мне пора бежать. Приятно было познакомиться, Дэвид.

— Мне тоже, мисс Верена.

Сэм с ненавистью посмотрела вслед бывшей подруге. Это чувство было для нее в новинку, столь бурные эмоции никогда не были ей свойственны. Сейчас же она понимала некоторых из героев своих репортажей: ей хотелось громить, крушить и убивать. Но одно ласковое прикосновение к руке смыло разрушительные эмоции, оставив лишь досаду.

— Если хочешь, можем уйти, — предложил Дэвид.

— Мы еще не видели самого показа.

— Кажется, он тебе сейчас менее всего интересен.

— И что же мне, по-твоему, интересно? – нехотя поинтересовалась Саманта.

Девид склонился к ее уху и прошептал:

— Тебе очень интересно — воспользуюсь ли я предложением твоей подруги звонить ей в любое время.

— Нет, это мне совсем не интересно, — попыталась протестовать Сэм, но ревность уже покинула ее сознание, уступив место пробуждающемуся возбуждению.

— Врешь, — улыбнулся мужчина понимающей улыбкой, которую так хотелось стереть ударом кулака. Дэвид не стал дожидаться подобной реакции, а склонился и прикоснулся губами к шее обиженной женщины, легкими поцелуями пробежался по ней, а потом решительно накрыл ее рот своим.

Поцелуи в его исполнении всегда действовали на Сэм сокрушительно. Они заставляли колени подгибаться, голову кружиться, а внизу живота возникала приятная тяжесть. Отказаться от такого сумасшедшего коктейля было практически невозможно, но Сэм осознавала, что смотрится это не совсем прилично. С трудом заставив себя отпрянуть от мужчины, она быстро огляделась. Они привлекли достаточно внимания, чтобы теперь Сэм чувствовала некоторую неловкость.

— Дэвид, — прошептала она с легким упреком, но в ответ получила только соблазнительную улыбку, приглашающую продолжить творить непристойности.

— Ты еще хочешь остаться здесь? Или предпочтешь прогулку по ночному городу и ночной клуб, в котором мы можем обниматься у всех на глазах под видом танца?

— Ты меня соблазняешь, — улыбнулась Сэм, доставая из сумочки пудреницу и салфетку, чтобы поправить немного размазанную помаду.

— Именно, — не стал отрицать этот демон-искуситель. Легким движением он поправил бретельку на женском плече и чуть заметно вздохнул. — Хотя обстановка мне все еще кажется не слишком романтичной.

— А каковы твои представления о романтике? – поинтересовалась Сэм, не поднимая глаз и продолжая ковыряться в сумочке.

— Узнаешь завтра, — сумочка перекочевала в мужские руки и вернулась в руки хозяйки только в закрытом виде.

— А что будет завтра? – Сэм осмелилась поднять глаза и увидела, с какой нежностью может смотреть на нее этот мужчина. Этот взгляд искупал все, что произошло между ним и Вики четверть часа назад. В эту минуту Сэм простила и его, и подругу, недоумевая, откуда вообще могла возникнуть мысль о ревности. Дэвид всем своим видом показывал, как небезразлична ему стоящая рядом женщина.

— Завтра мы с тобой поедем в одно прекрасное место, где соблазнительно смешались красоты природы и архитектуры.

— Заинтриговал, — рассмеялась Сэм, подхватывая спутника под руку.

Не обращая внимания на бросаемые на них взгляды, они направились на свои места, готовясь наслаждаться вечером в целом и шоу в частности.

Дэвид оказался не только хорошим рекламщиком, но и на удивление правдивым: все его обещания соответствовали действительности. Утром пятницы они загрузились в машину и отправились в южном направлении. Через несколько часов живописного пути перед ними предстал величественный особняк, бывшее аристократическое поместье, переделанное под гостиницу для туристов, склонных к роскоши. Сэм никогда не замечала за собой таких качеств, она всегда была демократична во всем, начиная от предпочтений в одежде и еде и заканчивая кругом знакомых. Но сейчас ей начинало нравиться такое почтительное отношение к собственной персоне, оказываемое обслуживающим персоналом. Снятый Дэвидом номер был шикарен и располагал к чему угодно, только не к спокойному сну. Женщина ехала сюда, рассчитывая на дальнейшее развитие отношений, ибо к этому все давно шло. Но она не думала, что этот мужчина обставит их первую ночь с такой тщательностью. Это было вершиной романтики — красота, изящество и уместность во всем. Все предшествовавшие дни, наполненные ожиданием этого момента, дали такую пищу для страсти, какой не обладал никакой из существующих в природе афродизиаков.

Дэвид был страстен и нежен одновременно. Он не торопился, все больше распаляя нетерпение своей партнерши, будто чувствовал, что у нее давно никого уже не было. Сэм словно умирала под этими сладкими поцелуями, легкими касаниями рук, сладкими речами. Никогда у нее еще не было такого любовника, который бы без лишних слов следовал всем желаниям своей женщины. Никто до него не соответствовал званию идеального любовника. Нет, больше! Идеальный мужчина для конкретной женщины по имени Саманта Леруа.

Сэм плавилась в опытных руках, превращаясь в кого-то другого. В ее душе воскресала девочка, о существовании которой взрослая женщина уже забыла. Это молодое и наивное создание верило в любовь, точнее в Любовь, какой она бывает только в романах и фантазиях юных принцесс. И теперь эта внутренняя девочка пыталась убедить Саманту в реальности того самого долгожданного принца на белом коне, точнее, на серебристо-сером «Пежо». Дэвид со своей стороны делал все от него зависящее, чтобы этот уик-энд превратились в ту самую сказку, о которой вспоминают как о самых счастливых днях в своей жизни, ну, за исключением свадьбы, возможно.

Да, уж себе Сэм могла признаться, что она хочет замуж на этого мужчину. Такого с ней точно уж никогда не случалось. Ее бывшие бойфренды, которые допускались до совместной с ней жизни, никогда не рассматривались, как кандидаты на роль счастливого жениха. Большинство из них даже не было представлено родителям Сэм. Они приходили и уходили, сменяя друг друга, пока женщина не поняла, что такие отношения еще больше утомляют, чем само отсутствие подобных связей. В итоге она осталась одна наедине с выдуманными мужчинами, которых она могла наделять любыми желаемыми качествами характера и манерой поведения. Но ни один из ее героев не был настолько идеален, как Дэвид Каро. И это даже как-то пугало.

И Дэвид понимал ее страхи, что само по себе было удивительно. Он старался отвлечь ее от смущающих мыслей.

— Не думай ни о чем, — просил он Саманту. – Просто будь со мной. Выкини из головы все, насладись прекрасным днем и прохладным шампанским. Я хочу тебя, хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, чтобы ни о чем не беспокоилась. Потом мы вернемся в мир, и наступит время для каких-то сомнений и решений, а сейчас просто отдохни.

Надо ли говорить, что это срабатывало получше гипноза, и вскоре забыв обо всем Сэм стонала, раскинувшись на роскошном ложе в их спальне. Это был сумасшедший уик-энд, после которого в город вернулись не двое хороших знакомых, приятно проводящих вместе культурных досуг, а пара страстных любовников.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Сэм могла искренне сказать, что счастлива. «Счастлива и влюблена», — поправляла она сама себя. И то и другое состояние было для нее в новинку. Теперь же она чувствовала себя девчонкой, которую впервые пригласили на свидание. Даже школьницей ей не была присуща подобная инфантильность. Но самое удивительное, что ей нравилось это состояние. Также ей нравилось играть в хозяйку дома, с ужином и пылкими объятиями ждущую мужа домой с работы. И Дэвид с ироничной улыбкой позволял ей наслаждаться этим чувством. Большую часть времени, свободного от дел, он проводил у Саманты. Если он не уезжал в командировку, то оставался у нее на ночь. И тогда они наслаждались чувственной стороной своего романа.

В какой-то момент Сэм поймала себя на мысли, что ее тянет к компьютеру. Ее заброшенный детектив, наконец, получил право на вторую жизнь. Музы вернулись, что не могло не радовать. Правда, к своему удивлению Сэм обнаружила, что главный герой поменялся. Несчастный детектив, ведущий дело о серийных убийствах душителя, ушел на второй план, а вперед вышел сам маньяк, приобретший черты дамского угодника и соблазнителя. И еще он неуловимо стал напоминать Дэвида, о чем Сэм не преминула заявить своему любовнику. Тот лишь рассмеялся:

— Вот уж не думал, что ты меня так демонизируешь.

— Ты не обиделся?

— Конечно, нет. Даже приятно, что столько женщин не могут предо мной устоять.

— Ах, ты…

Договорить Сэм не дали, повалив на кровать и доказывая, что кое в чем она все же права: устоять перед ним было невозможно.

Так проходил день за днем. Родители, друзья, заботы и хлопоты – все ушло на задний план. Но Сэм знала, что так не может продолжаться долго. В конце концов, жизнь продолжалась. Первыми в нее ворвались родители с упреками, что непутевая дочь давно не звонит и не приезжает. Вторым был редактор, который был обрадован, что его «любимый автор» снова вернулась к работе и пытается нагнать сроки. Наконец, позвонил Эрик. На несколько бестактный вопрос «почему не Вики», он, чуть смущаясь, ответил:

— Она малость побаивается, что перегнула палку на том показе.

— Перегнула палку? Это теперь так называются наглые приставания к парню своей подруги? Интересная формулировка.

— Правильно, значит, она не решилась тебе звонить. — Вердикт Эрика был однозначен. – Парень-то того стоил?

— А Вик ничего не рассказывала?

— Для нее все, что ходит на двух ногах и имеет член между ними, уже интересно.

— Жестоко ты о своей сестре. — До этого Сэм не замечала такую категоричность в высказываниях младшего из клана Верена.

— Зато справедливо. Я ее знаю, ты ее знаешь – так чего комедию ломать. Мне в этом смысле интереснее твое мнение.

— Почему?

— Ты у нас дама куда более разборчивая и на мелочи размениваться не будешь, – польстил ей Эрик.

— Или мне кажется, или я тебя обидела, не оказав должного внимания твоей кандидатуре?

Через несколько секунд пугающей тишины раздался громкий мальчишеский смех.

— Ты прелесть! И не волнуйся, ни один мужчина в здравом уме не променяет тебя на мою сестрицу. А если с умом у него проблемы, то бросай его без зазрения совести.

— Я тебя не узнаю, — честно признала Сэм, обезоруженная таким поведением старого приятеля.

— Если честно, я сам себя не узнаю, — устало произнес Эрик.

— Влюбился? – высказала предположение Сэм.

— Нет, не всем так повезло, как тебе, — попробовал пошутить молодой человек, но быстро оставил эту попытку, как неудавшуюся. — Просто тут такой дурдом, что все давно не в себе.

— А что случилось?

— А ты не знаешь!

— Не знаю, — Сэм пожалела, что выпала из реальности на такой долгий срок, что пропустила что-то важное.

— Об этом кричали по всем новостям.

— Я телевизор уже не помню сколько не включала.

— Вот это я понимаю, что с человеком любовь делает!

— Ладно, теперь колись. Что в мире происходит?

— Про мир не скажу. А у нас тут уже два женских трупа.

— Где? — В Сэм проснулись чуть было не сданные в утиль навыки криминального репортера. Острый слух музыканта чутко уловил эти перемены, и Эрик начал отвечать четко и по существу:

— Найдены возле клуба.

— Как?

— Обычно. Вышли покурить и нашли.

— Я не об этом. Как они убиты?

— Одна задушена. А Мишель зарезали.

— Мишель? Ты ее знал?

— Мы работали вместе. — Голос молодого человека погрустнел, как бывает у тех, кто потерял кого-то близко знакомого. — Когда первое тело нашли, нас всех предупредили, чтобы мы по одиночке на улицу даже не вздумали выползать. Первые несколько дней все ходили по струнке, даже собственной тени боялись. А потом расслабились. Вот убийца и воспользовался случаем.

— Так значит, убийства были совершены не одновременно?

— Нет, Мишель была убита через десять дней после первой жертвы.

— А первую девушку ты не знал?

— Нет, просто одна из гостей.

— Ты не против, если мы зайдем к тебе в клуб вечером? – поинтересовалась Сэм, готовая на все, чтобы попасть на место преступления.

— Буду рад, тем более что сейчас тут бывает не так много народу, боятся.

— Тогда до вечера.

— До вечера.

Уговорить Дэвида отправится в клуб, где состоялось их первое знакомство, не составило труда. Мужчина редко брал на себя труд отказывать любовнице в чем-то, что могло доставить ей удовольствие. Вечером они появились у знакомых дверей «Сладких снов». Эрик был прав, сказав, что народу здесь стало меньше. Если раньше здесь было много молодежи, то теперь основную массу гостей составляла публика постарше. Сэм с удивлением углядела несколько знакомых лиц. Кажется, клуб стал охотничьей территорий не только для убийцы, но и для полицейских ищеек в штатском и, конечно, для журналистских гончих. Пусть цель у них разная, но способы охоты одни и те же. Сэм даже пожалела несчастного маньяка, которому придется несладко, когда вся эта свора обрушится на него, на минуту забыв, что еще недавно была одной из таких, притом удачливых, борзых, от которой пострадало немало дичи.

— Не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? – Голос Дэвида вырвал ее из воспоминаний.

— Не откажусь.

Они направились к бару, где заметили и Эрика. Предоставив спутнику заказывать напитки, Сэм устремилась к приятелю.

— Привет. Как ты тут?

— Скучаю. Полиции больше, чем гостей. Хорошо хоть они знают всех компаньонов в лицо и не хватаются за пушки, как только подходишь к ним на расстояние пары шагов.

— Они тут не первую ночь дежурят?

— Я ничего не понимаю в их графике, но работы никакой, это точно. Большинство из постоянных посетителей просекли уже этих Шерлоков, а потому не ходят сюда, зачем им лишний геморрой.

— А что работники?

— А работники тоже не в восторге. Началось массовое бегство. Кому может понравиться работать в здешней обстановке…

Эрик вздохнул и махнул рукой, словно призывая посмотреть, что происходит вокруг. Вокруг не происходило ничего особенного, но нервозность обстановки ощущалась.

— А ты? – поинтересовалась Сэм, Эрик лишь пожал плечами.

— Я здесь на вольных хлебах, могу уйти в любой момент. Просто трудно менять привычки.

— Значит, обстановка здесь оставляет желать лучшего?

— Не то слово. Выйти из клуба покурить стало проблематично, полиция на каждом углу.

— За что ты их так не любишь?

— А покажи, кого из них мне любить. Ты-то к ним привыкла, а мне они как-то никогда не нравились.

— Предубеждения без повода, или все же…? – Сэм всегда было интересно, за что же обыватель так не любит полицию, призванную защищать его жизнь и имущество.

— Ну, они тоже весьма предубежденные засранцы. Ты бы видела, что и как они говорят после концерта. У них представления о музыкантах, играющих рок, как о наркоманах, дебоширах и преступниках.

— А вы все белые и пушистые?

— Мы разные, как и они.

— Прекрасно, что ты это понимаешь.

— Простите, у меня есть предложение: может, переберемся за столик? – прервал их познавательную беседу появившийся за их спинами Дэвид. В руках он держал два бокала с мартини. Сэм не хотела сегодня напиваться и заранее попросила не брать ее любимый джин с тоником.

— Эрик, познакомься, это Дэвид. Дэвид, это Эрик.

— Милая, это немного бестактно знакомить нас тогда, когда мы не можем обменяться традиционным рукопожатием.

— Ладно, господа традиционалисты, давайте перенесем все ваши обнюхивания и порыкивания, — или что там еще полагается в таком случае? — куда-нибудь в другое место.

Эрик рассмеялся и, прихватив свой стакан, направился к свободному столику в углу зала. Дэвид последовал за ним. Сэм ничего не оставалось, как замкнуть шествие. Расположившись за столиком, мужчины смогли, наконец, пожать друг другу руки.

— Рад нашему знакомству, — искренне заверил Эрик. – Вы очень положительно влияете на Сэм.

— И чем же? – спросила вместо Дэвида Саманта.

— Давно тебя не видел в таком бодром расположении духа. Это разительное отличие от нашей последней встречи.

— Что же, тогда я тоже рад нашему знакомству, — ответил ему Дэвид.

— А вы почему?

— Потому что мне нравится, когда кто-то напоминает Саманте, что в ее жизни есть что-то хорошее.

— Ого, ты отзываешься на Саманту? – удивился Эрик.

— А в этом были проблемы? — заинтересовался Дэвид.

— Она с первого дня знакомства доказывала мне, что ее суть носит имя Сэм, и в ней нет ничего женственного.

— Это она явно преувеличила. Она прекрасная женщина.

— Рад, что есть кто-то кто смог ей это доказать на личном опыте, а не только на примерах.

— Ну, все, зацепились языками, — констатировала покрасневшая от смущения Сэм. – Давай лучше вернемся к трупам.

— Вот в этом она вся. Вместо комплиментов ей приятнее слушать о трупах.

Мужчины рассмеялись, еще больше вгоняя Сэм в краску.

— Эрик, давай серьезнее. Расскажи мне о первой жертве. А то я пойду к полицейскому и скажу, что ты снабжаешь прессу информацией.

— Ну ты и стерва!

— Стараюсь, так что колись.

— Ладно, дай вспомнить.

Судя по рассказу, первое тело было найдено неподалеку от автомобильной стоянки. Кто-то из гостей, добираясь до своей машины, был привлечен неясным светлым пятном на асфальте. Это оказались белые волосы первой жертвы. Мужчина помчался обратно в клуб и вызвал полицию.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что она была задушена?

Сэм знала, что полиция не спешила делиться никакими данными.

— Мужик, который ее нашел, говорил что-то о ленте на ее шее. А потом в новостях сказали, что она была задушена.

— Ясно. Никого не задержали по обвинению?

— Я, по-твоему, где работаю, в полиции что ли? Мне откуда знать.

— Ладно, расскажи о Мишель.

— Тут вообще нечего рассказывать. Все произошло буквально так же. Только на этот раз жертва была отставлена на заднем дворе.

— И кто ее обнаружил?

— Дики, один из служащих. Он тут в качестве не то техника, не то уборщика работает. Когда что-то нужно починить, зовут его.

— Как она была убита?

— Ее ранили в грудь. Кровь до сих пор отмыть не могут, несмотря на дождь.

— Кого-нибудь обвинили на этот раз?

— Да, — резко ответил Эрик. – Дики. Эти пустомели никогда никого не поймают, им лишь бы невиновного схватить.

— Почему ты считаешь, что он невиновен?

— Дики не мог даже крысу убить, когда та в ловушку попалась. Визжал, как девчонка. Он вообще малость того, блаженный. И его обвиняют в убийстве Мишель. Да он на нее молиться готов был. Всегда говорил, что она Мадонну с какой-то картины ему напоминала. Он слишком религиозный был для этого места.

Сэм понимала, как заведен Эрик. Судя по всему, ребята из убойного здесь ни с кем не церемонилась. Она взглядом попросила Дэвида оставить их одних, на что тот молча поднялся и направился к стойке.

— Эрик, тебя они тоже допрашивали?

— Да.

— Что они хотели знать?

— Какие отношения меня связывают с Мишель. Кто-то наплел, что мы встречались.

— А вы встречались?

— Нет! – выкрикнул Эрик. Сэм схватила его за руку и крепко сжала, призывая вести себя тише. На удивление он послушался.

— Расскажи мне. Я не из полиции, я твой друг. Я пойму.

— Может быть…

Сэм думала, что он никогда не заговорит, но неожиданно Эрик вздохнул и сказал:

— Она была моим прикрытием.

— В каком смысле? – не поняла Сэм.

— В самом прямом. Вики говорила, что мои предки подозревали меня в том, что девушки — не моя специализация?

— Да, она что-то такое говорила.

— Так она была права. Не скажу, что я и от парней в большом восторге, но все же они меня трогают чуть больше. Если женщинами я могу восхищаться чисто в эстетическом плане, то мужчины меня иногда возбуждают. Не всегда. И далеко не все. Но все же иногда появляется кто-то, кто может вызвать эту волну возбуждения или просто интерес. Я ничего не предпринимаю, не схожу с ума и ни к кому не лезу. Моих родителей беспокоит отсутствие подружки, и я решил предоставить им ее. Мы объявили, что встречаемся, и это заставило их успокоиться. Все дело ограничилось парой семейных обедов и таким же количеством поцелуев. Ей не нужно было большего. У нее не так давно парень погиб, и она не жаждала серьезных отношений.

— Она была красива?

— Да. Была. А еще она была очень доброй. И веселой. И понимающей. Она всегда говорила, что и у меня когда-нибудь появится любящий человек, с которым я смогу быть собой. А я смеялся и говорил, что у меня есть она, и большего нельзя было желать.

— И полиция прицепилась к вашим отношениям?

— Да, они допрашивали и все хотели знать, спали ли мы с ней, и был ли у нее кто-нибудь, кому бы это не понравилось. Я сказал, что Мишель все любили, и что я не знаю, кому понадобилось ее убивать. Тогда они спрашивали, а не было ли у меня повода ревновать, я отвечал, что нет. У меня и правда не было повода, мы же не были влюблены, мы были просто друзьями. А они раз за разом спрашивали одно и то же, словно подозревали меня в ее смерти.

Сэм знала, как работает полиция, и верила каждому слову Эрика. Принцип детектива зиждился на одном простом правиле: в любом преступлении ищи убийцу среди близких. Поэтому в смерти жены в первую очередь подозревался муж, в убийстве родителей – дети, а в случае с Мишель для начала отрабатывали причастность парней. Только потом в расследовании обычно появлялись другие версии, и то если первые не срабатывали. Хотя нужно отдать должное, статистика показывала, что чаще всего простой ответ оказывался самым верным. Но говорить это Эрику было нельзя, самое лучшее было увести его отсюда. Сэм взглядом поискала Дэвида и обнаружила его в компании бокала с виски у стойки бара. Жестом она позвала мужчину.

— Мы уходим, — поставила она в известность обоих своих спутников. Когда Сэм начинала говорить таким тоном, спорить с ней желающих не находилось. Но не успела она подняться на ноги, как женский крик перекрыл громкие звуки музыки. Что-то произошло, и это «что-то» не предвещало ничего хорошего…

Выбраться из клуба им всем удалось только утром. Пока дождались криминалистов, пока полиция закончила опрос свидетелей, солнце уже встало и возвестило приход нового дня.

За всю свою жизнь криминального репортера Сэм ни разу не выступала в роли свидетеля. Так что она могла сказать, что приобрела новый жизненный опыт, правда, он ее не радовал.

Когда раздался крик, Сэм сразу рванула вниз. С трудом пробравшись к женскому туалету, она увидела тело, скорчившееся близ раковин. Белые волосы разметались по полу, придавая жертве нереальный вид. Цепкий журналистский взгляд отметил бледность лица, посиневшие губы и широко раскрытые глаза, обращенные в никуда. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы предположить отравление, случайное или предумышленное. Репортерское чутье говорило о том, что все тот же убийца снова вышел на охоту.

Долго глазеть толпе не дали. Бывшие в зале полицейские выгнали всех с места преступления, закрыли клуб и вызвали бригаду криминалистов. Затем они занялись выяснением — кто и что мог видеть. Сэм по опыту знала, что занятие это практически бесполезное. В многолюдном клубе мало кто что-то замечает. Единственное, что могло спасти расследование – присутствие в зале полиции и журналистов, они внимательны по определению.

— Кого я вижу! – раздался довольный голос прямо над ухом. Сэм подняла глаза и расплылась в довольной улыбке.

— Марк, я тоже рада тебя видеть!

Марк был полицейским инспектором, когда они познакомились еще в начале карьеры Саманты Леруа как криминального репортера. Они как-то сразу понравились друг другу. Хотя Марк нравился многим. Высокий красивый блондин, он был больше похож на актера, играющего детектива, чем на реального служителя власти. Но, не смотря на это, Марк являлся третьим в династии «полицейских ищеек». Кроме того, он умел найти подход к любому свидетелю, за что его очень ценили коллеги. Его мальчишеское обаяние, сохраняемое даже в сорок, всегда играло ему на руку. Сэм даже пыталась встречаться с ним одно время, но быстро оставила всякие попытки: они оба были слишком увлечены своей работой, чтобы перестать конкурировать даже в постели. Так что они расстались по-хорошему и теперь считались друзьями, хотя и редко виделись. Сэм была на свадьбе Марка, когда тот решил ввести в свой дом мадам Сосновски, а так же на крестинах его сына, в свою же очередь не забывая посылать другу приглашения на все свои презентации и экземпляры своих книг с неизменным автографом и словами благодарности за неоценимую помощь. Марк и вправду частенько помогал ей советом или просто делился опытом и информацией о старых преступлениях, часть из которых писательница использовала для своих романов. Но теперь она нацелилась на что-то более крупное: Сэм хотела знать подробности этого дела и готова была нажать на только ей известные кнопки.

— Как жена, как Майки? – поинтересовалась она для начала.

— Все хорошо. Майки быстро растет, и такой сорванец.

— Весь в папу.

— Мне до него далеко, — блеснул своей голливудской улыбкой Марк. — Мари передает тебе привет, сетует, что ты давно не появлялась.

— Зайду, как только закончу новый проект.

— Ты это обещала два романа тому назад.

— Тяжел писательский хлеб.

— Ну, не знаю. Знаешь, как говорят: легче придумать преступление, чем его раскрыть.

— Поверь мне, не легче.

Марк и Сэм рассмеялись над этой старой шуткой, понятной лишь им.

— Ладно, расскажи, что ты здесь забыла и что видела, — Марк перешел к делу.

Сэм честно поведала про Эрика и его работу, про сегодняшний вечер, про крик и труп в туалетной комнате.

— В общем, ты ничего не видела, — подвел итог Марк.

— Собственно говоря, нет. Ты же знаешь, что тебе бы я не стала лгать.

— Хорошо. Расскажи о своих спутниках.

— Про Эрика ты уже знаешь. Он брат Вики Верена. Музыкант. Здесь подрабатывает. Весь вечер провел со мной. Мы разговаривали о второй жертве, Мишель. Ты не сможешь что-нибудь сделать, чтобы его оставили в покое, он и так уже на грани нервного срыва?

— Посмотрим, — пообещал полицейский инспектор. – Но с тобой еще кто-то был. Новое приобретение?

— Хватит! – прервала Сэм начинающийся поток скабрезностей. Почему-то в отношении Дэвида любая пошлость казалась оскорблением. И Марк это четко уловил.

— Все так серьезно? Ну, давай знакомь.

— Дэвид Каро. Работает в какой-то компании, занимающейся международной рекламой. Он пришел сюда со мной и был с нами почти весь вечер.

— Почти? Он выходил куда-то?

— Нет. Отходил к бару. Нам с Эриком нужно было переговорить с глазу на глаз, Дэвид дал нам такую возможность.

— Где вы были, когда раздался крик?

— Здесь, собирались уходить.

— Почему? Что-то вас обеспокоило?

— Меня лично беспокоило состояние Эрика. Сам взгляни на него, он держится из последних сил.

Марк посмотрел в сторону своего напарника, допрашивающего Эрика. Парень и правда был на грани, это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Сэм взглянула на Дэвида, который беседовал с женщиной в форме. Держался он спокойно, четко отвечая на вопросы. Перехватив взгляд своей любовницы, мужчина улыбнулся краешком губ, показывая, что с ним все в порядке.

— Ладно, Сэм. Забирай своих мужчин и можешь быть свободна.

— Спасибо, Марк. Только ответь и ты на пару вопросов. По старой дружбе.

— Задавай, а я подумаю.

— Все три жертвы – блондинки.

— Более того, тип один.

— Значит это серийный убийца?

— Похоже на то.

— Тогда зачем мучить Эрика или арестовывать этого Дики?

— Ты знаешь протокол. Могла бы и не задавать глупых вопросов.

— Если после второго убийства можно было говорить о почерке…

— Теряешь квалификацию. О почерке говорить не приходилось, все преступления разные, как и способы убийства. То, что жертвы имеют один тип внешности, так это могло быть и совпадение.

— Так почему теперь заговорили о серийном убийце? Что есть такого, кроме места преступления, что связывает все преступления к одному исполнителю?

— Я не могу тебе этого сказать. Это закрытая информация.

— Но, Марк…

— Нет, я сказал. Забирай своих кавалеров и иди домой. Потом поговорим.

Когда Марк начинал так рычать, спорить с ним было опасно. Судя по всему, его самого все это напрягало. Сэм отступилась, и вскоре они уже ехали домой. Все вместе. Эрик был на грани истерики, и бросать его одного Сэм не решилась. Дома, напоив его горячим чаем с коньяком, она уложила измотанного друга в комнате для гостей. Поглаживая его по голове и глядя, как тот засыпает, Сэм мечтала, чтобы ее тоже так успокоили. Ее желание исполнилось, как только она смогла добраться до собственной постели. Дэвид без слов обнял ее и прижал к себе. Так, лежа в надежных объятиях, Сэм и заснула.

Утро в доме Леруа в кои-то веке началось с выпуска новостей. Сэм забыла уже, когда включала телевизор, но предполагала, о чем сегодня станут говорить в первую очередь.

— Вчера вечером в районе клуба «Сладкие сны», — жизнерадостно вещала диктор, — было найдено еще одно тело. Белая женщина, приблизительно двадцати пяти лет была обнаружена в туалетной комнате клуба. Ее имя пока не разглашается. По нашим сведениям, убийца на этот раз воспользовался ядом. Полиция предполагает работу серийного маньяка. Как нам стало известно, в полицейских кругах его называют Парикмахером, за манеру отрезать у своих жертв прядь волос…

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Марк! – в гневе выкрикнула Сэм, разбудив всех в доме. Отмахнувшись от вопросов своих гостей, она схватилась за телефон и начала бешено стучать по кнопкам. Несколько длинных гудков, и автоответчик голосом Марка Сосновски сообщил, что он не может подойти и просит оставить сообщение после длинного сигнала. Сэм не сдержалась и высказала, что она думает о том сукином сыне, что скрывает от нее информацию, которая теперь известна всей стране. Только после этого она слегка успокоилась. Не обращая внимания на тревожащихся мужчин, Сэм достала свою записную книжку и, пробежавшись по страницам, снова схватилась за телефон. Она собиралась разобраться в этом деле, что бы ей это не стоило. И начинать стоило с Питера Чара.

Питер был тем, кто пришел на ее место, когда Сэм решила сменить нелегкий репортерский хлеб на писательское кресло. Этот чернокожий “мальчишка”, каким она всегда его считала, имел бульдожью хватку на любой интересный материал. Выходец из бедноты, он твердо знал, чего хочет в жизни, и сумел этого добиться. Не имея специального образования, Питер обладал чутьем, присущим всем талантливым журналистам. Сэм он понравился сразу, и она стала обучать его азам их профессии. Этот молодой проныра схватывал все налету. Вскоре она стала позволять ему готовить какие-то репортажи с места преступления, его стали узнавать. Так что убедить начальство, что лучше они никого на место уходящей звезды Саманты Леруа не найдут, было несложно. Теперь Сэм сама воспользуется старой связью, и пусть только Питер попробует ей отказать.

— Алло! – Рабочий день Питера, судя по всему, еще не начался, голос его был сонным и раздраженным.

— Просыпайся, ночной бегун, мне нужна твоя помощь!

— А кто это?

— Быстро же ты забываешь старых друзей.

— Старые друзья обычно более милосердны и не звонят с утра пораньше.

— Ты все так же продолжаешь заблуждаться, только очень старые друзья могут себе позволить такие издевательства.

— Сэм, тебе говорили, что ты редкостная зараза? – Саманта позавидовала способности Пита быстро просыпаться и с утра строить такие сложные словесные композиции.

— Ты, и неоднократно, — улыбнулась она, зная, что это будет слышно в ее голосе.

— Чего ты хочешь? Это же не дань вежливости?

— Конечно, нет. Данью будет служить обед, в твоем случае завтрак. Скажи только, где и когда.

— Объяснить, что тебе от меня понадобилось, не хочешь?

— При встрече.

— Умеешь ты заинтриговать. Ладно, через полтора часа в кафе «Полиния».

— Тогда до встречи.

Питер бросил трубку первым, как обычно и делал. Сэм рванула в ванную комнату, чтобы успеть привести себя в порядок. От ее дома до места встречи было немалое расстояние, которое нужно было преодолеть, не застревая в традиционных дорожных пробках.

Может, вследствие своего небогатого прошлого, может, из-за приобретенного снобизма, но Питер любил места, подобные «Полинии». Это кафе, или правильнее было сказать ресторанчик, отличала изысканная, но довольно уютная атмосфера, вкусная еда и немаленькие цены. Публика здесь была под стать месту. Здесь собирались на деловые ланчи успешные люди, знающие себе цену.

Питер Чара, выходец из гетто, теперь был одним из них. Дорогой серый костюм подчеркивал темноту его кожи, недавно обновленная прическа выгодно выделяла высокие скулы и огромные карие глаза. Он был красивым мужчиной, и это отмечали все, когда-либо видевшие его. Телекамера лишь подчеркивала все его достоинства, а потому Питер Чара вот уже несколько лет считался не только удачливым журналистом, но и одним из самых сексапильных мужчин страны. Сэм на секунду замерла, восхищаясь столь привлекательным во всех отношениях человеком. В конце концов, ничто человеческое ей было не чуждо, и, даже имея рядом замечательного партнера, она не переставала получать чисто эстетическое удовольствие от разглядывания других красивых мужчин.

Питер заметил появление старой подруги и поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать ее. После подходящих по случаю дружеских объятий и поцелуев они, наконец, устроились за столиком на двоих и принялись изучать меню. Судя по заказу, аппетит у Питера был зверский, тогда как Сэм с утра не могла много есть и ограничивала свой рацион в лучшем случае салатом, а то и одним кофе.

— Ну, рассказывай, зачем я тебе так срочно понадобился? – начал разговор Пит поле того, как его желудок получил первую порцию пищи.

— Расскажи мне о Парикмахере.

— А с чего ты решила, что я могу тебе в этом помочь?

— Я никогда не поверю, что ты пропустил такое интересное дело. Я тебя такому не учила.

— И все-то ты знаешь, — проворчал Питер, недовольный намеком на долг бывшей наставнице. – А зачем это тебе?

— Может, я хочу использовать это дело для сюжета нового романа.

— Ладно, — согласился Пит и тут же выдвинул свое требование: — Только если я буду главным героем этого романа.

— Даже если он умирает в конце?

— Язва.

— Ладно, колись. Обещаю, что вынесу на первую страницу персональную благодарность. — Сэм уже забавлял этот разговор.

— Ну, с паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок. — Пит блеснул своей белозубой улыбкой, которая очень даже сочеталась с сарказмом его слов. Сэм ответила ему тем же.

— Придется подумать над соответствующей формулировкой.

— Ох, и как тебя окружающие терпят?

— Не терпят, они мною восхищаются.

— Ага, на расстоянии. На очень большом.

— Может, закончим пикировку и перейдем к делу? – предложила Сэм, хотя ей самой нравилась такая беседа. Это напоминало ей о лучших годах в ее биографии, когда жизнь била ключом. 

— К делу так к делу. Итак, можно сказать, что бенефисом для Парикмахера стало тело Дон Шавро. Седьмого октября некий господин Андерсон, гражданин дружественного нам государства, прибывший в наш славный город в поисках приключения, нашел их по выходу из ночного клуба «Сладкие грезы». В сем заведении он провел несколько часов, флиртуя с обслуживающим персоналом и накачиваясь виски. Когда же он решил выйти и подышать свежим воздухом, а также проверить состояние своей машины, ему что-то привиделось в свете фонаря. Подойдя ближе, он увидел женское тело, как он потом описывал, «белокурую фею, спящую прямо на земле». Когда же до его затуманенного алкогольными парами мозга дошло, что сон этот мертвецкий, мужик рванул в клуб и вызвал полицию. Полиция не нашла ничего лучшего, чем задержать самого свидетеля. Правда, взять с него было нечего, алиби у него оказалось стопроцентное. Труп был наисвежайший, не более получаса прошло с момента убийства, а наш алкоголик в это время заигрывал с местными девчонками да еще так громко, что его чуть не выкинули из клуба.

— Хорошая история и очень образная картинка, — похвалила рассказчика Сэм. – А что можно сказать о жертве?

— Дон Шавро, двадцати двух лет, голубоглазая блондинка, считалась первой красавицей курса юриспруденции, кроме того, подрабатывала моделью. Была задушена шейным платком. Следов сопротивления никаких, поэтому полиция логично предположила, что убийца был ей знаком или же застал врасплох. Одна из превалирующих на тот момент версий была – убийство на почве страсти. Наш герой не оставил никаких следов: ни отпечатков, ни следов, ни волоса. Зато прихватил прядь волос своей жертвы. Кое-кто из полиции заговорил о маньяке, но все произошедшее прекрасно вписывалось в существующую версию, и все занялись поиском любовников мадемуазель Шавро. И, может, даже нашли бы кого-нибудь, на кого можно было бы повесить это преступление, если бы ровно через десять дней, а именно семнадцатого октября, возле того же клуба не был обнаружен труп Мишель Сорель, одной из служащих этого самого заведения. Правда, на этот раз местом преступления был выбран задний двор, которым пользуются преимущественно только рабочие. Нашел тело Ришар ля При, или как его зовут все клубные обитатели – Дики-юродивый. У парнишки и правда с головой не совсем в порядке, и он был отличной кандидатурой в подозреваемые, если бы не все та же пресловутая отрезанная прядь и полное отсутствие следов убийцы, что уже странно, потому как девушке было нанесено колющее проникающее ранение, попросту говоря, ее зарезали. Рана была смертельной, крови было немало, но свидетелей и подозреваемых так и не нашли. Это преступление так же красиво вписывалось в теорию об убийстве на почве страсти, но почерк уже был виден. Хотя полиция старалась отрицать очевидное, и у нее это отчасти получалось. Ровно до третьего тела все в том же пресловутом клубе.

— Вот с этого места поподробнее. Как убийца смог совершить его при таком количестве полиции и журналистов на душу населения «Сладких снов»?

— А ты говоришь со знанием дела. Откуда сведения?

— Видела собственными глазами.

— Значит, с твоей стороны это не просто праздный интерес.

— К сожалению. Я туда пошла пообщаться с друзьями, а не охотиться за очередным маньяком.

— А теперь жалеешь, — понятливо отозвался Питер. – Что же… Третье тело принадлежало Жанне Руни. Типаж ровно такой же, что и у предыдущих жертв. Наш убийца оказался консерватором в том, что касается выбора жертв, и экспериментатором — в способах умерщвления. Думаю, никто из полицейских не ожидал, что на этот раз он выберет яд.

— Какой?

— Этого я пока не могу сказать, насколько я знаю, экспертиза еще не окончена. Я имя-то узнал буквально несколько часов назад. Полиция бесится, что сведения о Парикмахере вышли наружу.

— Кстати, а кто его назвал Парикмахером? – заинтересовалась Сэм.

— Да Роже, когда осматривал первое тело, вякнул, что может девице не повезло с парикмахером и на отсутствие волос внимания можно не обращать.

— Роже? Это который Эмиль?

— Ага. Редкостный балбес, но со связями, так что из полиции его вынесут только ногами вперед, что бы он там не натворил.

— А как все проникло в прессу?

— Обижаешь. Думаешь, ты ушла, и работать стало некому? – оскорбился «репортер года».

— Виновата, прошу прощения и возможности загладить свою вину, — быстро сказала Сэм, пряча улыбку.

— Ладно. Тину Денверс помнишь?

— Журналистка с пятого канала.

— Ага. Так вот она спит с кем-то из Министерства внутренних дел, и тот снабжает ее информацией.

— Великолепно. Но ты знаешь больше, делись.

Питер усмехнулся, признавая правоту бывшей наставницы. Когда-то она учила его, что в их деле нужно уметь подать информацию или первым или более полно. Лучше, конечно, и то и другое. Если о деле впервые заговорила Тина, то Питер как пить дать выкопал что-то, что еще никому не известно.

— Ладно, держись крепче. Дон Шавро не была первой жертвой нашего маньяка.

— Откуда сведения?

— Позавчера в морг был доставлен труп утопленницы. Блондинка, на вид лет двадцати пяти. Ничего не напоминает?

— Типаж жертвы. Отрезанная прядь?

— Тут эксперты затрудняются сказать точно. Пока девицу вылавливали, скальп ей попортили.

— Я слышу в твоих словах большое «но».

— Но одна прядь, похоже, отрезана. И трупу этому около месяца.

— Ничего себе. Если подумать, то нужно поискать еще жертв аварий и прыгунов. Может, еще кто-то обнаружится. Раз наш Парикмахер не повторяется, то можно предположить, что первые его убийства были выданы или приняты за несчастные случаи.

— Это мысль, — обрадовался Питер новой идее. — Навыков ты все же не потеряла.

— Ну, я же не женские романы пишу.

— И слава богу! Не могу представить романтику в твоем стиле. Твою версию я проверю. Думаешь, ему надоело, что его не замечают и теперь преступления пойдут более кровавые?

— Я бы сказала, более демонстрационные. И куда более дерзкие.

— Да, убийство под носом у полицейской своры… Куда уж более дерзко.

— Именно. Но, думаю, это еще не конец. Он только вошел во вкус, и сроки все короче.

— Да, меньше недели. Что же, буду искать и держать тебя в курсе.

— Хорошо. Кстати, а как звали утопленницу?

— А вот это пока еще неизвестно.

На этом бывшие коллеги расстались. Сэм честно оплатила их общий счет, тем самым отблагодарив за информацию. В принципе, это ей было не в новинку. Многие полицейские, с которыми она вела дела, могли позволить обед за ее счет, но брать деньги напрямую никто из них не отваживался. Более того, считали это оскорблением, а комиссия по внутренним расследованиям определяла денежное вознаграждение как взятку. Все были осторожны.

Плюнув на все, Сэм направилась домой, где ее поджидал Дэвид.

Но выкинуть мысли о новом серийном убийце Сэм не удалось, она стала рассеянной, и Дэвид, чтобы не трогать ее, вызвался отвезти Эрика домой. Тишина в доме обычно благотворно действовала на писательскую музу, и чтобы отвлечься от ненужных мыслей, Сэм засела за рукопись. Но вчерашнее тело не выходило у нее из головы. Чтобы заняться хоть чем-то женщина решила взяться за вычитку, но первый же абзац вернул ее к преступлениям у «Сладких снов». В ее романе жертва была чуть ли не точной копией Мишель. То же распластанное тело, те же белые волосы, тот же нож в груди. А главное, та же отрезанная прядь. Сэм вспомнила, что она долго придумывала отличительную черту для своего идеального убийцы. Душить всех красными лентами ей показалось не интересно, и она долго прикидывала, что еще можно приписать маньяку, который не должен оставлять никаких отчетливых следов. Тут ее сердце сжалось, и Сэм судорожно начала листать распечатки. Да, ее убийца изначально душил свои жертвы красной лентой, тогда как Парикмахер воспользовался для этой же цели шейным платком. В глазах писательницы потемнело. В голову закралась безумная мысль об оживших фантазиях, кошмаре каждого пишущего создателя.

«Нет, это чушь! Успокойся! Не сходи с ума! — пыталась она успокоить себя. – Всему есть рациональное объяснение. Скорее всего, это простое совпадение. Ты же столько видела этого в жизни. Нельзя все просчитать логически. Успокойся!»

Уговоры не помогали ровно до тех пор, пока не появился Дэвид и не обнял свою женщину. Только тогда она смогла расслабиться и, свернувшись в надежных объятиях, заснуть. Но снилось ей, как темная длинноволосая фигура кралась за ней в темноте с явно преступными намерениями. Проснулась Сэм в холодном поту и долго еще не могла успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Посмотрев на мирно спящего Дэвида, она подумала, что счастливые и безмятежные дни для нее закончились.

На следующее утро Сэм чувствовала себя разбитой, но какой-то спокойной. Кошмары ушли. Ей удалось убедить себя, что все это случайность и что такого просто быть не может. Для очистки совести она просмотрела все свои вышедшие работы, но не обнаружила точных совпадений ни с одним из текущих преступлений. Это утешало.

Расстраивало другое – Дэвид опять уехал в командировку. Странно, что раньше это так не напрягало Сэм. Несмотря на свою влюбленность, она радовалась, когда могла остаться одна: все же трудно было отвыкнуть от привычной пустоты в доме. Но сейчас это одиночество угнетало. Сэм убеждала себя в том, что это наступило привыкание и что ей просто трудно переносить разлуку, пусть даже кратковременную, всего на пару дней. В поисках покоя она позвонила Эрику, попросив его о встрече.

Она не видела молодого человека с того самого дня, как Дэвид увез его домой после тех событий в клубе. Эрик был очень расстроен, и утро тогда не добавило ему бодрости. Сэм бросила его с незнакомым мужчиной, умчавшись по своим делам, совершенно не подумав, как они смогут общаться без нее. Теперь она собиралась извиниться перед Эриком за свою бестактность.

— Не говори глупости, — заявил тот, только Сэм заявило об этом. – Я взрослый мальчик и могу о себе позаботиться. В конце концов, меня никто не заставлял ждать тебя, я в любую минуту мог вызвать такси, если бы почувствовал себя неудобно.

— Но не вызвал…

— Потому что все было нормально, и я хотел знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Ты все утро вела себя, как безумная. Впрочем, я видел тебя в работе. Пусть я тогда был мальчишкой, но уже понимал, что ты потрясающий журналист.

— Какая связь? – Сэм не совсем понимала эту логическую цепочку.

— А такая, что ты всегда полностью отдаешься любому делу. Если ты работаешь, то ты поглощена своим делом, если отдыхаешь… Впрочем, последнее случается редко. Но мы с тобой об этом уже говорили. Зато теперь могу сказать, что когда ты влюблена, ты полностью погружаешься в это чувство. Я даже завидую. Мне такое никогда не удавалось.

— Почему?

— Потому что объект моей страсти вполне нормальный мужчина, и я для него всего лишь еще один знакомый. — Печальный вздох сказал о том, что все было серьезнее, чем выглядело на первый взгляд.

— Разве трудно признаться в своих чувствах?

— Даже для тебя это не так просто, для меня — практически невозможно.

— Я все равно не понимаю, почему?

— Сэм, такое ощущение, что ты первый день живешь. Вспомни, сколько преступлений ты видела, в основе которых лежала ксенофобия. А что может быть более отвратительным для большинства мужчин, чем гомосексуальность одного из их знакомых. Можно простить это женщине, но мужчина, засматривающийся на себе подобных, для них перестает быть человеком. Гомофобия – это поистине страшное, но вполне обычное дело для большинства жителей нашей планеты.

— Никогда с этим не сталкивалась.

— Ну, женщины обычно легче это воспринимают, да и прощается им больше. А я точно знаю, что ничего хорошего от жизни мне ждать не приходится.

— Неужели все так мрачно?

— Если честно… то, да. Я как-то представил, что будет, если заявлю о своей ориентации. Родители этого не примут. Знаешь, они только и говорят о том, что я должен продолжить род и не уронить честь фамилии Верена. Такое ощущение, что мы королевской крови.

— А разве нет? Мне всегда так казалось. — Сэм попыталась свести все к шутке.

— Не смешно, — мрачно оборвал ее Эрик.

— На самом деле смешно, — убедительно возразила женщина, тем самым все же вызвав появление робкой улыбки на красивом лице.

— Ладно. В общем, родители в минус, большинство друзей туда же. Про группу можно забыть, там же все мнят себя мачо. На меня и так смотрят, как на ненормального, что отказываюсь от легкого секса с поклонницами. Кстати, они тоже этого не примут.

— Вот на это бы я не рассчитывала, — вспомнила Сэм интересные интернетовские статьи и фанатское творчество. — Я сколько слышала, что женщин, особенно девушек, возбуждает мужская гомосексуальность.

— Даже если так, что я с их возбуждением буду делать? – ехидно поинтересовался молодой человек.

— Милый, среди людей богемы столько геев, что ты не будешь одинок.

Это утверждение, кажется, не успокоила представителя этой богемы.

— А ты думаешь, что они не одиноки? Мне же не партнер для перепихона нужен. А тот, кто станет для меня другом, возлюбленным, партнером по жизни. Как для тебя Дэвид. Что ты почувствовала, когда встретила его?

Сэм задумалась. Вспоминать было легко, но вот сказать это вслух куда тяжелее. Но, собравшись с духом, она все же ответила внимательно слушающему Эрику:

— Что он один единственный такой, и что он предназначен для меня.

— Вот и я о том же. А теперь представь, что ты мужчина, и как бы сложились ваши отношения? – задал он провокационный вопрос. — У тебя же богатое воображение.

— Знаешь, ничего в голову не приходит.

— Вот именно. Это слишком сложно. Начать с того, что вам пришлось бы выступать против всего мира. Выдержали бы ваши отношения такое напряжение?

Сэм понимала его сомнения, но они казались ей слишком категоричными, словно развитие событий могло идти только по худшему сценарию.

— По-моему, ты просто боишься.

— Боюсь, — честно признался Эрик. — Я боюсь боли и разочарования. Сейчас я смотрю на него издали и для меня он идеален. Но я осознаю, что он совершенство только потому, что я таким его придумал и что таких людей в природе не существует. Пройдет немного времени, и я узнаю его во всей неприглядной красе, и он потеряет свою прелесть. Так для чего ломать и его, и свою жизнь?

— Почему ты думаешь, что он не таков, каким кажется?

— Потому что идеальный мужчина тот, кого мы сами себе придумали.

Даже после ухода Эрика Сэм не могла выбросить сказанное из головы. Дэвид для нее был идеальным во всем, но значило ли это, что она его придумала, и что он не тот, кем кажется?

— Черт бы побрал тебя, Эрик! – бросила она в сердцах и нажала на пульт телевизора, чтобы занять мозги чем-нибудь другим. Но это оказалось плохой идеей. Диктор все тем же жизнерадостным тоном вещала про новую жертву Парикмахера. Сэм схватилась за телефон.

Питер ответил сразу.

— Как на этот раз? – без лишних предисловий выпалила Сэм.

— Могла бы и поздороваться для начала, — ответил ей противно бодрый голос.

— Не томи!

— Ладно, не кричи. Ольга Альбин была найдена на верхнем этаже недостроенного дома в северо-западной части города. Разложена, как на картинке.

— Как ее убили?

— Кровопусканием. Умирала она долго, но спокойно. Следов борьбы нет. По предварительной версии ее накачали снотворным или наркотиками, и она спокойно истекла кровью.

— Снова блондинка с отрезанной прядью?

— Именно. Так что сомнений в том, что это работа Парикмахера, нет.

— А откуда известно ее имя?

— В кармане лежали водительские права.

— Мило.

— Ага.

— Время смерти?

— Судя по всему, в ночь со вчера на сегодня.

— И, как всегда, никто ничего не видел?

— А кто? Строители по ночам не работают. Полная конфиденциальность. Хорошо хоть утром нашли, а могли бы через день.

— Почему?

— Строители собирались устроить забастовку на сегодняшний день, но в последний момент перенесли сроки.

— Кто знал о забастовке?

— Намек понял, но не учи меня жить. Уже проверяют все связи.

— Ладно, держи меня в курсе.

Сэм бросила трубку и задумалась. Убийца снова вышел на охоту и на этот раз не просто убил по-быстрому, а наблюдал за медленной смертью своей жертвы. Вряд ли он бросил ее умирать в одиночестве. Как-то не вязалось это с его образом. Хотя жертва отравления тоже умирала одна. Или все же он был там? Следил, как синеют ее губы, как она начинает задыхаться и терять сознание? Каким же хладнокровием нужно обладать, чтобы проделать это в двух шагах от полиции? Сэм зауважала этого Парикмахера. Он показался ей крайне интересным.

— Нужно все же использовать эту историю в новом романе, — сказала она самой себе. Повернувшись к компьютеру, она открыла нужный файл, чтобы записать эту мысль и похолодела. Последней написанной сценой было убийство подружки главного героя. Она обездвиженная умирала на крыше недостроенного дома, теряя кровь из раны от пули. Сэм быстро набрала номер Питера.

— Что еще?

— Ее застрелили?

— Нет. Снова нож. То ли убийца повторяется, то ли ему важен именно способ убийства, а не его орудие. А что ты так всполошилась?

— Нет, ничего, — с облегчение произнесла Сэм.

— Если ты знаешь что-то, чего я не знаю, не жадничай.

— Честное слово, ничего такого. Просто одна глупая идея.

— Насколько глупая?

— Подумала о подражателях. Что-то есть в этих убийствах странное.

— Кому он подражает?

— Не знаю. Правда, не знаю.

— Ладно, — отмахнулся Питер, — храни свои тайны, но не забудь, кто тебе помогает.

— Не забуду, Пит, не забуду.

Сэм пыталась выкинуть из головы пугающую мысль, но она все время возвращалась к ней. Эти странные совпадения говорили о том, что кто-то в силу своих возможностей иллюстрирует ее недописанный роман. И единственный, у кого был к нему доступ, кроме нее самой, — Дэвид Л. Каро, ее идеальный мужчина.

Эти шокирующие мысли за ночь из головы не только не выветрились, но и более того – оформились в подозрения. На утро Сэм встала с твердым намерением разобраться в этом и по возможности опровергнуть эту теорию. Первым делом она полезла искать хоть какие-то документы, оставленные Дэвидом у нее в квартире. Она точно помнила, что он что-то писал, куда-то звонил от нее. Но, к ее удивлению ничего, ни одной бумажки не обнаружилось. Предположив, что рабочие документы Дэвид мог забрать с собой, что было бы вполне естественно, Сэм достала органайзер и начала поиски его визитки. Маленькая карточка цвета слоновой кости нашлась почему-то в кошельке, хотя женщина не помнила, как укладывала ее туда.

Исходя из написанного, Дэвид Л. Каро значился представителем фирмы со странным названием «Геннор групп». Сэм о ней ничего не было известно. Она позвонила на приведенный телефон. Приятный женский голос проинформировал ее, что месье Каро находится в командировке и будет не раньше, чем завтра. Сотовый телефон обрадовал только автоответчиком. Ладно, по крайней мере, такая компания вообще существовала, и Дэвид на самом деле был в командировке. Это немного успокаивало. Прикинув, что она может попытаться узнать информацию из других источников, Сэм позвонила Вики. Та наверняка могла найти что-нибудь ее интересующее.

— Привет, подруга, — приветствовала ее Вики Верена. – Ты перестала на меня дуться?

— Давно уже.

— Давно ты и не звонила. — Вики явно была задета этим фактом. — Зачем я тебе потребовалась?

Сэм попыталась быть вежливой и менее нетерпеливой.

— Мне нужна информация, которую ты могла бы для меня добыть, — льстиво начала она, сама чувствуя фальшь в своих словах. Льстить она никогда не умела, как и мириться, так как редко с кем-то ссорилась. Вики превосходно об этом знала и сделала вид, что ничего не происходит.

— И кто этот счастливчик, под которого ты копаешь? – поинтересовалась светская львица.

— Дэвид Каро. Ты его знаешь.

— А, это тот красавчик, из-за которого ты выходила из себя. А что с ним не так?

— Мне просто хочется узнать о нем побольше.

— Неужели он тебя бросил?! – Возмущение подруги было искренним.

— Нет, он в командировке. Мне просто интересно узнать о его бизнесе.

— Этот интерес, подруга, называется ревностью. Но я все равно тебе помогу. Диктуй данные, посмотрим, что я смогу найти на него.

В ожидании звонка, Сэм включила компьютер и пробежалась по ленте новостей. Парикмахер взял выходной, и сообщений о новых преступлениях не наблюдалось. Никакой утопленницы в список его жертв не входило. Судя по всему, полиция придержала эту информацию, и Питер не стал ее выдавать до того, как не нароет еще чего-нибудь. А он нароет, можно было не сомневаться.

Вики перезвонила через час.

— Ну ты и задала мне задачку.

— Говори. — Терпению Сэм наступал конец.

— Начнем с того, что фирма эта не местная, зарегистрирована где-то в Скандинавии, но действует на территории всей Европы. Занимается тем, что помогает продвигать товар компаний-заказчиков на национальных рынках. У них есть крупные проекты с известными брендами, но чаще всего работают с небольшими компаниями, которые хотят расширить сферу своего влияния, благо возможности теперь позволяют. Твой Дэвид как раз курирует рекламные проекты. Работает преимущественно в направлении стран Восточной Европы. Туда сейчас гонят все, что только можно. Так что он в вечных разъездах, так, по крайней мере, говорят в его представительстве. Правда, оно у меня вызывает сильные сомнения.

— Почему?

— Я не могу тебе точно объяснить, считай это интуицией. И еще я попросила дать мне возможность связаться с этим неуловимым месье Каро, но мне было отказано по причине, что он сейчас вне сферы досягаемости. А это подозрительно, потому как даже в Восточной Европе сейчас все в порядке со связью и гостиничным бизнесом.

— Спасибо и за это.

— Извини, что не смогла помочь, но будь осторожна, что-то мне перестает это нравиться.

На этом подруги расстались. Сэм заразилась сомнениями Вики. Она вспомнила, что Дэвид заказывал номер в гостинице из ее квартиры и даже что-то записывал где-то. Перерыв всю квартиру, ей все же удалось найти эту запись с нужным телефоном. Судя по коду это было где-то в Будапеште. Сэм набрала его и услышала мужской голос объявлявший, что она попала в отель «Нью-Йорк Палас», но постояльца с именем Дэвид Л. Каро там нет и никогда не было. С помощью интернета она получила список гостиниц, но ни в одной из них такого человека не значилось. Сэм начало казаться, что она гоняется за призраком. Дойдя в своих подозрениях до критической точки, она плюнула на чувства и позвонила Марку с просьбой приехать. Для себя она решила, что лучше будет на коленях умолять о прощении, если не права, но в данной ситуации благоразумнее будет перестраховаться.

Марк приехал быстро. Запросив кофе и побольше, он обошел дом, внимательно разглядывая обстановку.

— Много компромата нарыл, сыщик? – поинтересовалась Сэм, когда он таки добрался до кухни.

— Ну, я здесь у тебя еще не был. Мило, просторно и очень похоже на тебя. Тебе пора завести мужика, который привнесет в твой дом хоть немного жизни.

— Уже.

— Что уже? – не понял Марк.

— Уже завела, о нем собственно и пойдет речь, — и Сэм выложила все подозрения в отношении своего любовника. – Ну, что ты об этом всем думаешь? – спросила она с волнением.

— Умеешь ты приключения найти на свою прелестную попку. Ты правда подозреваешь, что он Парикмахер?

— Не знаю. Не хочу этого делать, но слишком все складывается не в его пользу.

— Подожди, ты подтвердила его алиби во время убийства в клубе.

— Ну, я не держала его за руку каждую минуту, хотя искренне считала, что он все время находился возле бара и вниз не спускался.

— А теперь, найдя параллели со своим выдуманным маньяком, начала сомневаться?

— Да, — нехотя признала Сэм.

— Знаешь, дорогая, что я тебе скажу? Ты явно переработала. У тебя типичная мания преследования, — отмахнулся загруженный полицейский. В его тоне явно скользило неверие в эту безумную историю.

— Марк! – Возмущению писательницы не было предела.

— Ладно, давай свою рукопись и данные на своего мужика, я проверю. Что не сделаешь для спокойствия подруги. Постараюсь даже не слишком мелькать, чтобы он не догадался. Я все еще рассчитываю погулять на твоей свадьбе.

С этим заявлением Марк отбыл по своим делам, прихватив все предоставленные ему материалы. Теперь Сэм оставалось только ждать.

День прошел очень беспокойно. Сэм никак не могла найти себе места. Голова не переставала работать, сопоставляя факты, догадки и сверяя с существующими подозрениями. При мысли о возможности, что она спала с Парикмахером, женщине становилось плохо. Хуже того, Дэвид не звонил, а значит, ничего не мог сказать в свое оправдание. К вечеру обычно сильная и рассудительная Сэм была уже на грани нервного срыва. Телефонное молчание выводило ее из себя.

Первым объявился тот, на кого она уже не рассчитывала.

— Это Питер. — Судя по голосу, Чара не только взял след, но и обнаружил добычу. – В общем, ты оказалась права. Есть еще одна жертва, которую полиция пропустила. Все выглядело, как несчастный случай. Ингрид Плант, двадцать шесть лет, блондинка, как положено. Была сбита машиной недалеко от все того же ночного клуба. Водитель скрылся.

— Отрезанная прядь?

— Как положено. Обнаружено это только в морге.

— Полиция поставлена в известность?

— Теперь да, но заявлять об этом широкой общественности они не станут, паники и так хватает.

— Какая это жертва по счету?

— На данный момент у меня она значится первой.

— И когда же наш Парикмахер начал действовать?

— Ну, если я не накопаю еще чего-нибудь, то его дебют состоялся тринадцатого сентября, но прошел незамеченным.

Сара взглянула на календарь, и ей стало еще хуже. В этот день они впервые встретились с Дэвидом, как раз в «Сладких снах». Все так или иначе оказывается связано с этим клубом.

— Эй, — раздалось в трубке, — ты еще там?

— Да, — нехотя ответила Сэм.

— Еще идеи будут?

— Нет, но можно еще отмотать назад, может еще что-то всплывет.

— Вряд ли кто ранее обращал внимание на отсутствие волос у жертв. Достать и эту информацию уже было проблематично.

— Ты молодец, — похвалила его Сэм.

— Ты еще скажи, что гордишься мною. — Было слышно, как Питер усмехается, произнося это.

— Конечно, горжусь.

— Ладно, наставница. Будет что новое, позвоню.

— Буду ждать.

Положив трубку, Сэм опрометчиво подумала, что удивить ее будет уже сложно. Но, видно, судьба решила ее добить и для этой цели выбрала Марка.

— Ну, и задала ты мне задачку, — заявил он без всяких предисловий. – Ты уверена, что твой мужчина вообще существует в природе?

— Ну, я с ним разговаривала, спала, знакомила со своими приятелями. Ты, кстати, тоже с ним знаком.

— Угу. Только верится мне в это уже с трудом. В полицейских отчетах он фигурирует, но, кажется, это единственное место, где всплывает данное имя.

— Что тебе удалось узнать?

— Ничего. Дэвида Каро в природе не существует. У него нет отпечатков, он не фигурирует ни в одних списках. Не родился, ни учился, не пересекал границы ни в ту, ни в другую сторону. 

— А его фирма?

— По сути, это фикция, точнее его присутствие в ней фикция. Состоянием самой конторы пусть занимаются специалисты по экономическим преступлениям, а меня интересовал только конкретный человек.

— Его секретарша…

— Его так называемой секретарше всего шестнадцать, и она просто отвечает на телефонные звонки. Ничего не знает, видела его всего несколько раз, просто раз в неделю получает наличными некоторую оговоренную сумму и вопросов не задает.

— Весело.

— Еще как!

— Как давно нанял?

— Полтора месяца назад. Платил, правда, всегда исправно, но всегда наличными. Никаких бумажек не оставлял, деньги она тратила почти сразу, так что отпечатки снять неоткуда.

— А с визитки, которую я тебе дала, не пробовали?

— Обижаешь. Но на ней только твои и мои отпечатки, и все.

— Все веселее. А как насчет сравнения текста с реалиями?

— Тут тоже все странно. Ты не описываешь реальные места, но картины и правда получаются очень похожие. Если это делал твой Дэвид, то у него неплохо развито чувство импровизации.

— Черт! – выругалась Сэм.

— Знаешь что, будь осторожна. Я что-то начинаю беспокоиться. Если он объявится, дай мне знать.

— Хорошо.

Выключив телефон, Сэм свернулась на диване в калачик и тихо заплакала, чего не делала уже много лет.

На следующее утро без всякого приглашения появилась Вики. Она заставила Сэм подняться, принять душ, выпить кофе и съесть свежий круассан, принесенный из ближайшего кафетерия.

— Не время расклеиваться, подруга, — убеждала она Сэм, вытирая ей мокрые волосы.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Я все понимаю. Вспомни, сколько мужчин у меня было, но все они так или иначе разочаровывали.

— Но не один из них не был маньяком-убийцей! – воскликнула Сэм, вырываясь из утешающих рук. Но сбить Вики с мысли всегда было сложно, да и убеждать она всегда умела:

— С чего ты взяла, что он убийца? То, что мужчина скрывает правду о себе, еще ничего не говорит. Может, он женат, и ты — просто его интрижка на стороне, так сказать, отдых от семейного очага. Ты не представляешь, сколько мужчины врут в мелочах, просто чтобы казаться круче и значимее, чем они есть на самом деле.

— Но все сходится… — пыталась протестовать Сэм, но в сердце появилась робкая надежда.

— Ничего не сходится. Выключи свое воображение, детективистка, в жизни есть место не только преступлению. Все может объясняться намного проще.

— Как?

— Выясним это вечером.

— А что будет вечером? – Сэм забеспокоилась, и ответ ее не обрадовал:

— Вечером я встречаюсь с твоим супер-мужчиной и попытаюсь выяснить, что он скрывает.

— Как ты его нашла?! – вскричала Сэм, огорошенная такой новостью и тем, как спокойно Вики сказала об этом.

— Скорее он меня нашел. Помнишь, я давала ему свой телефон? Сегодня он позвонил и попросил о встрече.

— Зачем?

— Сослался на то, что хочет поговорить.

— О чем?!

— Радуйся, подруга. О тебе!

— Это невозможно. Почему он не позвонил мне?

— Откуда мне знать? К тому же он хотел говорить о тебе, а не с тобой.

— Вики, это может быть опасно!

— Мужчины вообще опасные существа, но я привыкла иметь с ними дело. Могу сказать только, что на убийцу он не похож ни капли.

— Ты много знаешь убийц?

— Убийц не много, зато ловеласов и изменников хватает. Правда, если хочешь, мы можем натравить полицию на него, это будет неплохим уроком для этого подлеца. Правда, и с ним, и с полицией ты отношения тогда точно испортишь.

— Может все же позвонить хотя бы Марку? – предложила Сэм, но встретила резкий отпор со стороны подруги – Вики никогда не нравился этот коп.

— Лучше держи своего Сосновски подальше. Я никогда не верила в дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной, и единственную помощь, которую он сможет предоставить – это окончательно поссорить тебя с твоим нынешним любовником. И ты опять останешься одна.

— А если Парикмахер и есть Дэвид?

— И ты в это веришь? – рассмеялась Вики. — Если это твой способ избавляться от лишних мужчин в своей жизни, то лучше просто сплавляй их мне. Я не гордая, подберу и еще спасибо скажу.

— Значит, ты считаешь…

— Что твой месье Каро просто загулял на стороне. Вполне обычная история. Так что прекрати дергаться, подруга.

В этом был резон, и Сэм отчаянно ухватилась за эту версию, хотя она и рисовала Дэвида не в лучшем свете. Весь день женщина проходила на взводе. Ей хотелось верить словам Вики, но ее собственный разум кричал, что она не могла ошибиться. К вечеру она не выдержала и позвонила подруге.

— Говори быстрее, а то я уже опаздываю!

— Где вы встречаетесь?

— У клуба.

Сердце Сэм замерло от нехорошего предчувствия.

— «Сладкие сны»?

— Да. Так что не волнуйся, там теперь всегда куча полиции, ничего страшного не случится. Позвоню вечером. 

Вики отключилась, оставив Сэм в смятении. Промучившись с полчаса, она схватила куртку и выскочила из дома. Пусть Вики и Дэвид будут на нее злиться, но она должна сама убедиться, что все закончится благополучно для всех.

Дорога до клуба заняла мало времени. Припарковавшись на стоянке, Сэм огляделась в поисках машины Вики или Дэвида. Красный «Порше», принадлежащий мадемуазель Верена, обнаружился неподалеку, но был пуст. Искать их клубе Сэм не хотелось, и она решила просто пройтись вокруг здания, чтобы убить время, отведенное на ожидание.

Ноги сами привели ее в этот невзрачный переулок, примыкающий к заднему двору клуба. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы у Сэм потемнело в глазах: возле стены растянулось до боли знакомое тело. Белые волосы указывали на очередную жертву Парикмахера, а сердце кричало о том, что на этот раз это вполне известная персона.

Лицо Вики было спокойно, словно ничего страшного не произошло, словно в ее груди не зияла рана от пистолетного выстрела. Кровь медленно вытекала из остывающего тела и образовывала под ним все большую лужу. Сэм должна была позвонить в полицию или хотя бы закричать, но ноги буквально приросли к этому месту, не давая хозяйке сдвинуться с этого места.

— Она красива, правда? – раздался позади знакомый голос. Но повернуться к говорящему сил уже не было. – Они все были красивы, как и ты.

— Неправда, — смогла прошептать Сэм. Дэвид обошел замершую женскую фигуру и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Ты никогда не верила в то, что красива, — грустно произнес Парикмахер. — И талантлива. Может потому я был призван показать тебе это. Творец, ты создаешь людей и события, но никак не можешь смириться с тем, что они начинают жить своей жизнью.

— Зачем ты убиваешь? – все так же шепотом спросила Сэм. В голове было пусто, сердце давало о себе знать глухим рваным стуком.

— Бог, давая людям свободу воли, никогда не думал, куда она может завести и их, и созданный им мир. Иногда Господь кажется мне любопытным ребенком, который развлекается, наблюдая за своими созданиями, но предпочитает не вмешиваться. Это очень мудро с его стороны, потому как его создания, творящие его же волю, очень далеко уходят от первоначального замысла. Ты тоже не можешь на меня обижаться за это.

— Я не понимаю.

— Твой мир зажил своей жизнью. Никто не виноват, что он у тебя довольно жесток, — как говорят, каков создатель… Ты рисуешь свой идеальный мир, идеальные условия в нем, идеальных для твоих целей персонажей. Так умей признавать за собой ответственность за содеянное.

— Хочешь сказать, что это все моя вина?

— Отчасти, — кивнул Дэвид. — Хотя это примерно так же, как люди ругают Бога за творимое на земле. И как распинают его за свои ошибки.

— Я все равно не понимаю, — пожаловалась она.

— Поймешь, у тебя еще есть немного времени на это, — ласково пообещал мужчина.

Он подошел и пригладил волосы Сэм. Склонившись, Дэвид коснулся своими мягкими губами женского лба. Эта нежность заставила сжаться сердце Саманты. И тут она почувствовала, как в ее руку легла рукоять пистолета.

— Не волнуйся, он не заряжен, от него никто не пострадает, — зашептал Дэвид ей на ухо. – Я готов молить тебя о прощении, но только ты не веришь в него. Помни обо мне, помни о своем мире. Ты всегда хотела жить в иной реальности, я постарался дать тебе эту возможность. Я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить, моя идеальная женщина.

С этими словами Дэвид растворился в темноте, как будто его никогда и не было. Рядом раздался звук полицейской сирены и через минуту в переулке появились люди в форме.

— Бросьте оружие и поднимите руки вверх! – раздался незнакомый нервный голос.

«Идеальный мир… идеальные условия… идеальные убийства…»

— Бросьте оружие или я буду стрелять!

«Идеальное преступление… Идеальный убийца…»

— Сейчас же бросьте оружие! – уровень истерики возрос на несколько порядков.

«Нет следов, кроме моих… Нет ничего, кроме моей фантазии… Мир, созданный мною… И идеальный мужчина в нем»

Рука дернулась, чтобы вытереть холодный пот, выступивший от неожиданного открытия. Раздавшийся выстрел поставил точку в этой пьесе абсурда. Последнее, что пришло в голову Сэм, это оброненная недавно Эриком фраза — «Идеальный мужчина тот, кого мы сами себе придумали». На этом глаза Саманты Леруа закрылись, отрезав ее от реальности.

«_ Это была идеальная жертва. Красивая, умная, смелая… Любимая и любящая. В общем, само совершенство. _

_ Убийца вытащил нож и срезал у лежащей перед ним на мокром асфальте женщины длинную прядь светлых волос. Где-то вдалеке раздался вой сирен, но он знал, что и в этот раз едут не за ним. _

_ На утро газеты будут снова кричать о новом преступлении и на потребу публике расписывать кровавые подробности. Все будут говорить о жестокости мира, но в глубине души они все равно будут знать, что этот мир идеален, потому как в нем есть главное – все они. Демиург постарался создать вселенную, в которой нашлось место всему этому многообразию. И красоте, пусть даже она заключается в белокурых волосах рассыпанных по темному асфальту. _

_ Мужчина в последний раз взглянул на дело рук своих и растворился в темноте _»

— Эрик, ты идешь завтракать? Сколько можно сидеть за компьютером? – раздался любимый голос. Правда, на этот раз он звучал недовольно.

— Сейчас, уже иду.

Принтер выдал последнюю страницу рукописи, которая тут же заняла свое место в папке. Работа была закончена, осталось только вычитать и можно отправлять редактору. Мужчина улыбнулся сам себе, выключил компьютер и закрыл папку, на обложке которой женской рукой было выведено: «_ Идеальный мужчина не тот, кого придумал ты, а тот, кто придумал тебя. Помни об этом _».

  


**Author's Note:**

> Октябрь 2007 г.


End file.
